Âme Brisée
by NatsuGray
Summary: De retour d'une mission qui aurait due être des plus simple, les mages de Fairy Tail traverse une période difficile, et Natsu est particulièrement affecté par l'absence de son camarade. /!\ Avertissement: Lemons, violence, langage crus. Certaine scène peuvent heurter la sensibilité.
1. Chapter 1: Tristesse et Douleur

**NDA : Nouvelle fiction toujours sur Natsu et Gray, mais beaucoup plus sombre que la première. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et les suivants :). Je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos avis !**

**Chapitre 1 : Tristesse et Douleur**

Aujourd'hui dans la ville de Magnolia tout était calme. La pluie était au rendez-vous, à la guilde l'ambiance n'était guère à la bonne humeur, à la plus grande surprise des habitants cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que les mages de Fairy Tail ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. C'était t-il passée quelque chose, la guilde n°1 du royaume de Fiore, qui se mettaiet à dos le conseil au quotidien s'était tout d'un coup faite particulièrement discrète. Les quelques mages qui passaient dans les rues de la ville au départ d'une mission ou prenant simplement l'air, dégageaient tous une aura morose. Certains habitants s'étaient risqués à leur demander ce qu'il se passait dans la guilde. Ils n'obtenaient le plus souvent aucune réponse ou alors des « ne vous en faites pas ».

Erza entra dans le QG, alors qu'habituellement lorsque l'on rentrait on se sentait soudainement emplis de joie et de bonheur. A ce moment un silence lourd pesait dans l'air, Elle se joignit à son équipe ses pas résonnaient comme un son insupportable brisant ainsi le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'assied à la table. Lucy la regarda rapidement et replongea dans ses pensées, Wendy était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passée, elle s'était isolée durant plusieurs jours et venait juste de revenir à la guilde. Mais l'ambiance n'avait point changer, par moment elle s'en allait brusquement finissant par suffoquée dans la pièce. Erza réagit et interpella la blonde.

— Je reviens de chez Natsu, il n'était pas là une fois de plus. 3 jours que nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis l'incident. Ou peut-il bien être s'inquiéta Titania.

— A mon avis il doit avoir besoin d'être seul, j'espère qu'il pourra surmonter cette épreuve, répondit Lucy.

— Il est clair que toute la guilde est sous le choc, tu te sent mieux Wendy demanda la mage chevalier d'une voix douce.

— J'ai encore un peu de mal, cette scène me hante encore par moment.

Natsu était près de la rivière, plus affaiblis que jamais le regard plongé sur l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Il était si triste et pourtant les larmes refusaient de couler. Il en avait tellement verser ces derniers jours. Comment les choses avait pue terminer ainsi. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple mission de routine et pourtant cet requête avait fini de la manière la plus dramatique qui soit. Gray était non loin de son camarade tout aussi bouleverser par les récent événements, il ne cessait de suivre Natsu depuis leur retour ne pouvant s'inquiéter qu'il ne commette une bêtise. Il ne c'était jamais approcher du mage se contentant simplement de veillez sur lui de loin et à vrai dire le rose avait couper tout contact avec ses amis, il ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit se doutant qu'il finirait par le retrouver.

Non ils ne les reniaient pas il souhaitais juste rester seul. Le dragon slayer était inconsolable, rien ne lui faisait envie. A cet instant qui pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il endurait ? Personne ! Seul lui le comprenait.

Cette scène le hantais jours et nuits comment avait-il pu être aussi imprudent, il ne parvenais plus à trouver le sommeil dès qu'il y parvenait tout ce scénario lui apparaissait de nouveau. La pauvre salamandre voulait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Oui et quand il se réveillerais il pourrait contempler le doux visage de son ami.

Il finit par se relever et déambula dans la ville de Magnolia n'ayant maintenant plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Gray jeta un œil dans sa direction, sa démarche était lente et il avait la tête pencher en avant. Natsu faisait vraiment peine à voir. Personne ne pourrait le reconnaître, il ne s'alimentait que très peu ne s'était plus entraîner, et surtout ne portais quasiment plus la moindre attentions à ses amis.

Le brun se sentit défaillir à la vue de son ami. Il voulait l'aider, mais comment ? que faire ? Le mage de glace était totalement impuissant et s'en voulait terriblement de ne pouvoir soutenir son camarade.

— Sois fort Natsu ne fais pas n'importe quoi

Gray retourna à la guilde. Arrivé sur place l'air était toujours aussi irrespirable, nul doute que ce mal tourmentais les mages, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Wendy sortit du bâtiment, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère qui y régnait, et s'effondra sur le sol.

— Wendy tu vas bien ? Le brun se précipita vers sa camarade.

— Je n'en peut plus Gray c'est trop dure, ces souvenirs me font mal. La petite fille était apeurer et tremblait de toute part.

— C'est difficile pour tout le monde surtout pour nous qui avons assister à ce moment.

Carla rattrapa enfin son ami, elle se détendit à la vue du brun à ses côtés.

— Ma pauvre rentrons à Fairy Hills, l'environnement présent ici ne t'aideras pas à oublier sa. Merci de l'avoir calmer Gray.

— Il faut rester soudé surtout en ce moment.

La petite chatte lui fit un petit sourire, que le mage lui rendit avec plaisir.

Le brun entra finalement dans la guilde, peu de mage était présent la plupart ayant sûrement fuit le climat froid du QG, en partant en mission. Il aperçue Lucy, Erza et Mirajane accoudée au bar.

— Salut dit-il.

— Bonjour Gray s'exclamèrent les filles.

— Comment va Natsu demanda Erza ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? S'étonna le brun

— J'ai bien remarquer que tu le guettais de près, le taquina Titania.

— Il va très mal, je vois difficilement ce que l'on pourrait faire. Le mage serra son poing et frappa violemment le bar. Bon sang pourquoi à t-il fallut que sa se termine comme sa ! Une larme s'échappa.

— Calme toi Gray on ne peut rien y faire Erza déglutit avant de se reprendre. Si seulement nous avions été plus méfiant.

— Lucy s'écroula sur le bar en pleure, il me manque tant déclara t-elle attristé.

— Allons Lucy reprend toi il faut que nous soyons fort si nous voulons le soutenir de la meilleur manière qui soit, annonça Mira à son ami.

Seul ce petit groupe se réunissait pour parler de ce qu'il c'était passée, ils en ressentaient tous le besoin. Même s'ils ne s'étalaient jamais longtemps sur le sujet le fais d'en parler leur faisait du bien.

Un fracas les sortis de leurs discussions. Une personne semblait se trouver à proximité de l'entrée lançant des phrases plus ou moins compréhensive.

Titania se leva pour aller voir qui pouvait faire tant de raffut à cet heure. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement sur le mage de feu.

— Natsu ? S'étonnèrent tous les mages !

— Allez, arrêter de vous lamentez bandes de crétins, il faut repartir en mission maintenant, il nous attend pour le sauver faut pas traîner. Sa voix était tremblante et il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer.

— Tu es bourré Natsu !? hors de question de partir ou que ce soit dans ton état.

Jamais aucun de ses camarades ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, il lui arrivait de boire bien sûre mais pas à ce point là. Tous eurent un pincement au cœur leur ami allait mal, 3 jours sans se présenter à la guilde, et le voilà qui se ramenait complètement saoul, qui plus est en sortant des absurdités.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ma parole, bougez vous ! S'énerva le rose

— Natsu calme toi je t'en pris s'écria Lucy.

— Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer, vous refusez d'aller le secourir alors qu'il est un des nôtres, très bien dans ce cas j'irais seul !

— Tu n'iras nulle part ! Erza s'énervant à son tour, et se précipitant sur son ami pour l'arrêter.

Le sang du mage de feu ne fit qu'un tour il enflamma son poing et percuta sans la moindre hésitation Titania la propulsant à plusieurs mètres, et détruisant par la même occasion le mobilier de la guilde. Ses amis encore au bar écarquillèrent les yeux devant son geste. Lucy s'horrifia devant son comportement.

— Mais sa va pas Natsu ! Gray se levant brusquement

— La ferme vous n'êtes que des lâches il faut aller le chercher. Happy nous attends.

— Il est...

Le regard du rose s'assombrit et son visage se crispa. Il se prépara à lancer un hurlement du dragon, Erza se précipita rapidement entre les deux, équipée de son armure de diamant protégeant le mage de glace et les filles.

— C'est pas vrai il pète les plombs ma parole ! Dit Gray terrifié

— Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un, dit la mage chevalier.

Reste la Lucy je vais le calmer indiqua Mira. Elle prit la forme de son plus puissant Satan Soul. En l'espace d'un instant elle se trouvait au dessus de Natsu et le plaqua au sol sans la moindre pitiez.

Elle finit par se relever, Natsu était inconscient le visage légèrement ensanglanté.

— Qu'est ce qui ta pris de t'en prendre à lui de cet manière, tu veux le tuer ou quoi déclara Erza particulièrement tendu.

Que voulait-tu ? Qu'il attire l'attention sur la guilde ? Je n'est pas voulue en arriver là mais si on intervenais pas qui c'est ce qu'il se serait passée ! Haussa Mirajane.

— Calmez vous ! Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Gray. Nous somme une famille ne commençons pas à nous disputer. Il est clair que l'ont est tous encore chamboulé, il faut se ressaisir.

Les deux mages retrouvèrent leurs calmes devant l'inquiétude soudaine du brun. Je le ramène chez lui dit le mage de glace.

— Seul et si il se réveille que feras-tu ? Interrogea Lucy.

— Vue son état nul doute qu'il ne pourra même pas lever le petit doigt.

Le mage de glace finit par porter son ami en marchant dans les rues de Magnolia doucement éclairer par les lampadaires et la magnifique pleine lune. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet mission des plus banales qui sur une petite inattention avait coûter la vie à Happy Natsu était complètement anéanti, son état ce soir l'avait nettement démontrer. Gray s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Le rose ne s'était plus présenter à la guilde depuis l'accident. Pourtant le mage de glace continuait de veiller sur cet ami si précieux, leurs conflits quotidiens lui manquais, chaque jour lorsqu'il se présentait au QG il manquait quelque chose. Une chose qui lui était indispensable pour aller de l'avant. Les nerfs des mages étaient mis à rudes épreuves, l'ambiance à Fairy Tail s'était dégrader, rare sont ceux qui prenaient la parole, il était de plus en plus fréquent que des mages s'agace pour des broutilles, poussant certain à partir pour de longue requête fuyant cet atmosphère froide et sans âme.

Quand Gray arriva enfin devant la petite maison du mage il ne put retenir ses larmes devant le panneau indiquant « Chez Natsu et Happy ». Oui il était vraiment difficile d'imaginer la vie à Fairy Tail sans ses deux là !

Carla et Lily s'était tout deux éclipser durant une journée souhaitant le plus simplement du monde rendre un dernier hommage à leur ami.

Le brun fut sortit de ses pensés par un gémissement plaintif.

— Dépose moi ! Ordonna Natsu

— Tu n'est pas en état de marcher lui dit Gray, quelque peu fébrile.

— Lâche moi bordel, le mage de feu se mit à gigoter finissant par faire perdre l'équilibre à son compagnon.

Les deux mages s'étaient effondré sur le sol, le brun reprit doucement ses esprits et observa le dragon slayer qui peinait à se lever. Il se dirigea vers le rose voulant lui tendre la main, mais Natsu le repoussa tout en le foudroyant du regard.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ni de celles des autres. Mêlez vous de vos histoire.

— Tu vas mal Natsu tu n'est pas toi même en ce moment.

Le mage de feu parvint à se redresser et se dirigea traînard vers sa petite maison. Il s'appuya contre un arbre sentant la nausée l'envahir et finit par régurgiter son trop plein d'alcool. Gray tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner.

— Natsu ?

— Tire toi Gray ! je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, je suis faible incapable de protéger ceux qui me sont chère. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un mage de Fairy Tail avouât-il, les larmes commençant à perler sur son visage.

Le brun se retourna et repartis en direction de son appartement, laissant ainsi le rose dans un état déplorable voyant qu'il persistait à rejeter son soutien.

Incapable de protéger ceux qui te sont chères !? Pensât le mage de glace.

Je suis comme toi Natsu combien de personne ont donnée leur vie pour moi, il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne me lamente pas sur le sort de ces gens. Mais grâce aux mages et surtout à toi j'ai trouvé le courage de surmonter mes peines en la transformant en une force qui m'a permit d'en arriver ou je suis. pensa Gray

Le mage de glace avait finit par être de retour dans la ville, continuant son chemin jusque cher lui.

Erza interpella son ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tu n'est pas rentrer ?

— Comment sa c'est passée avec Natsu demanda Titania.

— Il c'est finalement réveiller et m'a envoyer promener...

Erza enlaça son ami en déclarant, d'une voix douce.

— Je suis navrer que les choses ne se soit pas passée comme tu le souhaitais Gray. Je sais que tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

— Je... le mage craqua et pleura abondamment dans les bras de son ami.

— Détend toi Gray. Je me doute que c'est difficile pour toi.

— Je voulait juste lui dire à quel point je tient à lui. Je prévoyait de me retrouver seul avec lui pour lui faire part de ce que je ressent, a notre retour de mission mais... Sa voix était tremblante.

— Je sais ! Déclara Titania.

Gray éprouvais une très grand affection à l'égard du rose. Au début il était étonné à l'idée de pouvoir aimer Natsu. Mais peu à peu ce sentiment grandit et le mage de glace se sentait, heureux d'être à ses côtés. Il se doutait bien que le dragon slayer ne comprendrait absolument rien s'il lui expliquait et craignait de se faire rejeter.

Le brun s'était alors contenter de garder ses sentiments pour lui jusqu'au jour ou Erza l'avais poussée à bout voyant que son ami se tourmentais, à propos du mage de feu. Oui ce fameux jour ! Une mission dès plus habituel avait lieu et Gray avais promis à Titania qu'il se confierais à leur retour, du moins c'est ce qui aurait du se passer.

Les deux mages arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Gray. La mage embrassa tendrement son camarade, souhaitant qu'il ne se tourmente pas lui même suite à ce qu'il n'avait pue exprimer et que sans doute il ne pourrais jamais avouer à son ami.

Rentrée chez lui le brun prit une douche essayant de remettre ses idées au clair, l'eau froide qui décidément lui procurait un bien être intense certes provisoire mais suffisant pour s'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Sa discussion avec le rose lui apparaissait encore et encore. Plus de contact, plus d'entraînement, une alimentation qui laissait à désiré, et le voilà qui buvait jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Rien à faire Gray avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une solution pour lui venir en aide. Le brun se haït sur l'instant s'il n'était pas capable de l'aider, comment pouvait-il rêver de vivre à ses côtés, encore faudrait-il qu'il est eu l'occasion de se confier. Natsu était devenue véritablement insociable rejetant toute aide extérieur.

Le mage finit par sortir de sa douche et se rendis dans son salon vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Il ouvrit son frigo et décapsula une bière. Son regard se posa sur une photo de son équipe. Elle avait été prise peu de temps après l'arrivée de Wendy dans la guilde. Tout le monde était si souriant et heureux, il resta figé devant le visage d'Happy. Lui et Natsu se regardaient comme deux personnes très complice. Nul doute que ceux là ne faisait qu'un. Le dragon slayer avait perdue une part de lui même. Sûrement la seule personne qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Pas étonnant qu'il soit paumé pesta Gray observant que sa boisson était quasiment vide. Il se coucha juste recouvert d'une couverture l'esprit embrouillé par tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces derniers jour.

Erza enfin rentrée à Fairy Hills croisa le regard de Carla, visiblement attristé.

— Tu vas bien ? Déclarât-elle d'une voix douce.

— Oui, la petite chatte souriant faussement.

Titania n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien remarquer la détresse de sa camarade et nul doute que l'état actuelle de Wendy ne la rassurait pas d'avantage. Happy lui manquait, c'est certain ! décidément le moral des troupes étaient vraiment au plus mal se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de la petite mage, frappant trois coups sur la porte avant d'y entrer. Wendy étai assise sur son lit la tête entre ses jambes, certainement effrayée de s'endormir et de revoir ces images qui la hantais sans cesse, lui donnant par moments l'impression de devenir folle.

La mage chevalier s'approcha de son ami et caressa tendrement ces longs cheveux lisse, d'un magnifique bleu.

— Wendy murmura t-elle.

La pauvre petite releva la tête non sans une grosse difficulté. Elle fixa son ami, puis finit par se redresser voyant l'inquiétude évidente dont faisait preuve Erza.

— Ne t'en fais je vais plutôt bien dit-elle

— Cesse de te mentir, moi même j'ai du mal à le cacher mais ma douleur est tout aussi grande que celle de chacun des mages de la guilde. N'enfouit pas tes sentiments, ils ne feront que te faire d'avantage de mal. Une larme menaçant de glisser le long de sa joue.

Titania lui tendit une fiole magique. Wendy écarquilla ses yeux cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son ami lui offrait cet objet.

— C'est un remède fait par Pollyussica, expliqua Erza. Sa n'a pas été évident de la convaincre, tu t'en doute, mais lorsque je lui ai parlé de toi, son expression à changé et elle m'a demander de revenir 3 jours plus tard. Sa contenance doit t'aider à retrouver une certaine quiétude.

La mage céleste n'avait pas manquer un seul mot de sa camarade et les larmes perlèrent sur son si jolie visage, les pommettes légèrement rosies. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Titania la serrant le plus fort possible, le cœur emplis d'une joie profonde devant le geste de son ami.

— Merci beaucoup ! Dit la mage d'une voie encore tremblante.

Erza serra à son tour sa camarade, profitant toute deux de cette douce étreinte qui leurs faisaient beaucoup de bien. Chaque moment comme celui-ci était précieux aux yeux des jeunes femmes, les seules émotions alimentant leurs quotidien étant toutes plus insupportables les une que les autre.

La reine des fées brisa l'étreinte et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, Wendy la regarda partir un pincement au cœur.

— Attends s'exclama la plus jeune.

— Oui ? Son ami se tournant pour lui faire face.

— Tu pourrais. Sa voie était hésitante, resté avec moi cette nuit lui supplia la mage céleste. Elle se sentit tout à coup gênée, mais la présence de sa camarade la rassurait et elle ne souhaitais pas être seul, du moins pas cette nuit.

Titania esquissa un petit sourire devant la demande de la mage. Comment refuser sa à une enfant surtout avec cet bouille adorable. Elle se dirigea vers son vis à vis et s'assied à ses côtés au bord du lit.

Elle pris le visage de sa camarade entre ces mains, et le caressa délicatement.

— Bien sûre que je veut bien avoua t-elle !

Wendy lui fit un si grand sourire que la mage en armure finit par être embarrassée.

— Allons nous reposer il se fait tard ajouta Erza.

— Oui suivi la jeune magicienne.

Natsu était toujours dehors adossé à un arbre continuant de se morfondre encore et toujours plus. Il jeta un œil sur sa maison depuis son retour il n'y avait pas passée une nuit, enfin il avait essayé mais son odorat ultra développé, ne l'aidait point. L'odeur de son camarade était encore omniprésente dans chaque pièce. Il était incapable d'y mettre les pieds il se sentait suffoquer, et surtout cela ravivait cette douleur atroce qui le consumait peu à peu depuis leurs retour.

Ignir, maintenant Happy. Que lui restait-il ? Ses amis ? Il les ignoraient royalement depuis 3 jours et puis de toute manière qui pouvait comprendre les souffrances qu'il endurait en ce moment.

Le dragon slayer fut sortit de ses pensés par un bruit qui s'approchait lentement de lui il leva la tête essayant de distinguer une silhouette, mais la nuit était bien entamé et difficile de percevoir quoi que ce soit dans une forêt.

— C'est toi Gray ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser seul rouspéta le mage.

Aucune réponse et le son des pas de cet personne présente se faisait plus désagréable à chaque seconde. Le rose se leva mais resta appuyer contre l'arbre, tenant péniblement sur ses jambes. Il finit par fermer ses pupilles et à sentir l'air autour de lui mais rien aucune odeur ne lui parvenait, au vue de son état rien d'étonnant.

Quand il les rouvrit son visage se crispa et le mage fut pris de panique. Quelqu'un se trouvait face à lui, il voulut le repousser mais le rose n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'il s'était retrouver plaquer violemment contre le tronc les mains prisonnière de celle de son agresseur. Natsu essaya désespérément de se libérer mais ses force actuelles ne lui permit même pas d'inquiéter son adversaire.

Celui-ci eu un large sourire et se lécha imperceptiblement les lèvres.

— T'es qui enfoirer ! grogna le rose.

Pour seule réponse son vis-à-vis approcha sa bouche de celle du mage de feu. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Natsu continuait de se débattre sous le regard amusé de son agresseur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire pervers. Le mage tournant la tête vers la droite

Son assaillant libéra une de ses mains et arrivait sans surprise à gardez les deux mains du rose captive avec une seule. Il caressa la chevelure du mage et les empoignât fermement dirigeant le visage de sa victime vers le sien, puis captura ses lèvres. Natsu hoqueta sous la surprise, malgré ses efforts, rien n'y faisait il manquait cruellement de force. Son opposant essayait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, désirant mêler sa langue à celle du mage de feu. N'y parvenant pas il tira les cheveux du rose, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur, et pénétra dans la bouche de celui-ci.

Natsu était totalement désemparée, non effrayée, qui était cette personne qui le torturais ainsi. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et il commençait à trembler de peur.

Son agresseur cessa l'échange manquant finalement d'air et se délecta de la vue de sa victime dans cet état. Il se réjouit et caressa du bout des doigts les douces et fines lèvres de la salamandre.

— Lâche moi, t'es qui à la fin bordel. Déclara le mage paniquer.

Son assaillant luit donna un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac, et relâcha ses mains qui étaient prisonnière. Natsu s'écroula sur le sol meurtrit par ce coup, son agresseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il le pris sur son épaule et commença à quitter la forêt.

Le mage de feu n'eus même pas la force de se débattre, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser de ce type. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

— Ou est-ce que tu m'emmène dit le mage se sentant sur le point de sombrer.

Son agresseur observa que le mage c'était évanouis. Il sourit malicieusement et repris la route emmenant avec lui le dragon slayer.

Un peu en retrait de la ville Lisanna se trouvait devant cette petite maison qu'elle avait construit à l'époque, pour qu'elle et Natsu puisse veiller sur l'œuf d'Happy. Elle se remémora les doux instants passée avec lui. Oui ces souvenirs étaient si rares pour elle. L'Exceed lui manquait, et comme tous les soirs depuis cet mission elle déposa une rose blanche à l'intérieur de l'abri priant pour son ami disparue.

— Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici !

— C'est toi Mira ! la mage se tournant pour lui faire face.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je me fais vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour Natsu, j'aimerais pouvoir le soutenir mais comment ? Se lamenta Lisanna

— Ne t'en fais pas et si on organisait une petite fête rien que pour lui demain suggéra Mirajane.

— Ce n'est pas un peu...

— Tout le monde en à besoin tu sais se sera l'occasion de tous nous retrouver et de nous amuser un peu. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu dois avoir raison

Alors que la nuit était maintenant bien entamé une petite silhouette venait de rentrer dans la ville,

Cet personne se dirigeait vers la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur sa guilde !


	2. Chapter 2: Inquiétudes

**NDA : Et voilà le chapitre 2, bon je ne vais rien vous cacher il n'est pas très joyeux, je vous laisse juger comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture ! N'oublier pas vos avis m'intéresse :)**

**Chapitre 2 : Inquiétudes**

L'horloge de Magnolia sonnait 9h. Gray marchait paisiblement dans les rues de la ville profitant de l'air frais matinal. La nuit ne lui avais pas permis de se calmer les images de son ami dans cet état restait implacablement encrée dans son esprit. Le brun comprenait la détresse du rose mais de là à se torturer ainsi. Après tout était-il capable de comprendre ce qu'il endurait ?

Bien sûre Ul, Ultia, pas un jour ne passait sans que toute ces horreurs le torture, mais le mage parvenait à y faire face grâce à ses camarades et surtout à Natsu. Malgré le fait qu'il est perdue Ignir son père adoptif, le mage de feu avait toujours le sourire, la plupart des mages de la guildes avaient bien compris que ce n'était qu'une façade cependant, il ne se plaignait jamais de ce qu'il endurait. Avec Happy qu'il élevait depuis qu'il était petit son vide intérieur avait été grandement comblé.

Ces deux là étaient rapidement devenues inséparable, mais maintenant que lui restait-il ? Qui pourrait l'aider à se relever et à reprendre goût à la vie.

Nul doute que Fairy Tail sans ces deux là c'était... Le brun soupira et tapa du bout de son pied dans un pauvre cailloux, chassant par la même occasion ses idées noires.

Enfin arrivée devant la guilde il aperçue une petite silhouette. Gray s'arrêta subitement.

— Le vieux ?

— Dis moi Gray, la guilde semble bien triste aujourd'hui. L'éclat qui entoure habituellement le bâtiment semble se ternir jour après jour. J'ai conscience que ce mal vous ronges tous. Moi même qui vous considèrent comme mes enfants, l'absence d'Happy ne me laisse pas indifférent. Sa voie était douce et détendue. Cependant en ce moment, je me dois de redonner ce goût de la vie à mes sales gamins. Fairy Tail doit continuer d'avancer avec cet esprit de camaraderie qui nous rend chaque jour un peu plus fort.. Réunissons nous tous et organisons une grande fête pour ce pauvre Natsu.. Tout le monde en à besoin. Makarov laissa perler quelque larmes, essayant de masquer sa peine.

— Tu n'étais pas au conseil des maîtres de guildes dit le brun essuyant ses larmes, profondément touchée par les mots du maître.

— Ce genre de chose importe peu surtout quand vous allez mal. Mirajane m'a avertis et je suis rentrée dès que possible. Tout le monde rentre de mission aujourd'hui, terminée ou non je veut que vous profitiez de ce moment pour partagez vos peines et vos douleurs ensembles. Cessez de tous vous tourmentez seuls. C'est à sa que servent les camarades, à se confier et à se libérer.

— Mais et... pour

— Natsu ? Ne t'en fais vous irez le chercher en équipe, il est important surtout pour lui de se changer les idées.

— Content que tu sois rentré, je suis sûre que ta présence va nous aider à surmonter sa. Merci le vieux.

Makarov eu un petit sourire ils voulaient aider ses gamins à retrouver un peu de bonheur. Même si l'ambiance ne serait sûrement pas aussi festive qu'en tant normal, cela permettrais à chacun de communiquer de nouveau. Un froid avait finis par s'installer entre certain mage. Il était urgent de réunir cet grande famille qui commençait doucement à se diviser.

Le maître entra dans la guilde tandis que le brun continuait de déambuler dans la ville.

A Fairy Hills Erza venait de se réveiller depuis peu, elle observa Wendy un moment, et sourit tendrement son visage était paisible, la potion qu'elle lui avait donner avait sûrement fais son effet. La mage se réjouit de savoir que la petite fille, avait enfin pue dormir sans craindre que ce spectacle atroce ne la tourmente à nouveau.

En se dirigeant vers la porte elle aperçue Carla blottit dans l'un des bras de Wendy, Prenez bien soin l'une de l'autre toutes les deux, pensât-elle.

Titania entendant soudain beaucoup de bruit venant du rez-de-chaussé s'y rendit rapidement et quelle fut sa surprise quand elle croisa le regard de ses amis avec leur bagages.

— Vous rentrez toutes de mission à l'instant ? S'étonna Erza.

— Le maître à fais parvenir un message à tous les mages en missions pour que l'on se réunisse ce soir, répondit Lévy.

— Il est rentré ? Pourtant on ne l'attendais pas avant 2 jours, répliqua Titania.

— Mirajane l'a informé de la situation de la guilde depuis, enfin tu vois dit Bisca.

— Ses indications sont très claires il veut que l'ont se retrouve tous afin que nous partagions cette douleur qui nous ronge, il veut que nous retrouvions un peu de quiétude, ajouta Lévy.

— Sa ne m'étonne pas du maître, il doit beaucoup s'en faire pour nous s'inquiéta la reine des fées.

— Ah oui il faut que tu te réunisse avec ton équipe pour aller chercher Natsu relança Lévy.

— Pourquoi ensembles ?

— Makarov dit qu'il est important de renouer vos liens avec lui, répondit Bisca.

— Je vois dans ce cas je vais me préparer.

Gray se dirigea doucement en direction de la maison du rose, souhaitant prendre de ses nouvelles avant ce soir. Le regard du mage de glace se figea sur un homme, ses pupilles ne voulait pas se dégager de ce vêtement que portait cet personne autour de son cou. Une écharpe ? Non pas une simple écharpe elle était identique à celle de Natsu ! Comment ce type s'était-il procurer cet objet si précieux au yeux de son ami.

Le sang du mage de glace ne fit qu'un tour et se lança à la poursuite de cet homme, qui venait de tourner dans une ruelle. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la rue personne ! Avait-il imaginé ce type ? Pourtant il était là avec le plus grand souvenir du rose.

Qu'importe Gray se précipita vers la maison de son camarade, quelqu'un aurait-il fait du mal à Natsu ?! Cette seule pensée lui brisa le cœur.

Il s'enfonça finalement dans la forêt, qu'il traversa rapidement, pour finalement apercevoir la maison de son ami. Sans se poser de question il y pénétra !

Personne la maison était vide !

— Bon sang ou est-tu Natsu ! Déclara le brun en se tapant le visage avec une de ses mains.

Peut-être cela était-il une hallucination ? pourtant Gray l'avait bien vue cette écharpe si particulière, le seul souvenir D'ignir. Jamais ! et pour rien au monde Natsu ne se séparerait de ce si précieux souvenir.

Gray essaya de se calmer. Les récents événement commençaient à le faire délirer.

Il se décida à aller parler aux autres membres de la guilde. Le rose n'était peut-être pas chez lui comme souvent depuis leur retour, mais il fallait faire quelque chose, Gray n'était pas tranquille !

Il sortit de la maison et repartit en direction de la Guilde.

Non loin de la maison de Natsu deux silhouettes semblait s'amuser à observer le mage de glace.

— Il vaudrait mieux pour toi de ne pas attirer l'attention tu ne croit pas ? Et puis pourquoi portez cet chose ? Déclara une femme.

— Je souhaitais juste voir la réaction de son ami, répondit un jeune homme, et puis cet chose comme tu dis c'est mon trophée dit-il un sourire conquérant. Natsu le dragon slayer n'appartient qu'à moi !

— Quand il se réveillera il ne l'entendra pas de la même oreille. répliqua sa camarade.

— Je m'occuperais de lui comme il faut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un gentil petit dragon docile et obéissant.

— Toi alors tu ne changeras jamais, mais je t'assure que cet objet ne te vas pas du tout, lui lança son ami taquin.

— Tu n'y connaît rien en matière de style, allez rentrons je m'amuserais une autre fois avec ces anciens camarades.

Après son arrivé à Fairy Tail les quelques mages présent le regardait surpris, de le voir à bout de souffle, il commença par se calmer avant de reprendre sur ce qu'il avait vue, et surtout de ce qu'il appréhendait à propos de Natsu. Tous les mages l'écoutaient attentivement, les émotions de Gray étaient plus que jamais présentent sur le point de le faire craquer. Une fois avoir annoncé à ses compagnons ce qu'il imaginait, un flot de larmes se déversa sur son visage, et le pauvre mage de glace se laissa tomber sur le sol. Natsu ! Il l'aimait tellement ! Après cette mission il c'était promis de lui avouer son amour... mais. Gray souffrait terriblement de ne pouvoir déclarer ce qu'il ressentait à son dragon.

Erza se dirigea vers son ami, elle comprenait tout à fait ce que son camarade endurait, elle était une des rares personnes à savoir ce que Gray éprouvait pour le rose. Elle releva son ami visiblement anéantis, et l'emmena à une table avec le reste de son équipe. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la guilde, certains pensaient que la fatigue avait finit par le rendre dingue, tandis que d'autre commençaient à s'inquiéter...

Les filles le regardèrent, le mage de glace était perdu. Toute ne purent s'empêcher de se réunir autour de lui et de le prendre dans leurs bras pour l'aider à se détendre.

Enfin calmer ses amis tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

— Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Erza.

— Oui, répondit timidement le brun. Je, ce type, son écharpe, bafouillât-il.

— Calme toi Gray tu es encore troublé, ajouta Lucy de plus en plus inquiète de l'état de Gray.

— Il n'était pas chez lui ! repris le brun en haussant la voix.

— Tu sais mieux que quiconque que depuis notre retour il n'y est que peu de fois retourner, suivi Erza, en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Tu devrais te reposer Gray annonça la petite Wendy.

— Tu... tu as raison.

La journée était maintenant bien avancée, Gray avais pris le temps de se reposer ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à cette silhouette muni de l'écharpe de son camarade. Étais-ce vraiment son imagination ?

Le brun pris la décision de prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Comme il s'y attendait l'eau froide parvint à le calmer.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand il pensa à Natsu, allait-il vraiment accepter de venir avec eux.

Pourquoi se joindrait-il à eux pour un hommage. Il n'avait pas du tout établis de contact avec ses camarades, depuis leur retour. Même s'ils se rendaient chez lui, il y avait peu de chance de le trouver. Le brun soupira et ses pensés se fixèrent sur cette mission, précisément à ce moment là.

_Tous se regardèrent fier d'avoir accomplis ce travail qui en soit était des plus banales, tout le monde souriait affectueusement se mettant en marche vers Magnolia._

_Quand un tir se fit entendre !_

_Propulsant un petit chat plusieurs mètres devant eux le faisant s'enfoncer dans la forêt._

_Natsu écarquilla les yeux, et se sentit bouillir. Qui ?!_

_Les mages n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre, que l'ennemi avait déjà pris les jambes à son coup. Ni une ni deux le rose se précipita à la recherche de son ami, scrutant chaque coin de cette forêt. Il commença à apercevoir quelque goutte de sang après quinze longue minute de recherche, Natsu s'horrifia mais ne voulait pas y croire._

_Il s'enfonça d'avantage jusqu'à voir l'impensable._

_Il se laissa tomber sur le sol sous le choc de se qu'il percevait. Du sang ! Encore et toujours plus._

_Natsu tremblait de toute part, ou était le corps de son compagnon ?_

_Ces enfoirés avaient-ils prit son ami ? Ses larmes coulaient abondements et il poussa un cris tel qu'il fit trembler toute la forêt. Ses camarades finirent par le rejoindre particulièrement inquiet._

_Arrivée sur place ses amis eurent un mouvement de recul devant l'horreur qui se présentaient à eux._

_Wendy se blottit contre Lucy fuyant cet scène atroce._

_Erza et Gray parvenait par miracle à contenir la rage qui les envahis._

_Lucy craqua et libéra un torrent de larmes se mêlant à ceux de la petite mage._

— _Ou est Happy ? S'inquiéta Erza._

_Natsu ne répondit rien. Gray l'approcha mais le rose lui lança un regard tel qu'on aurait pue croire qu'il le tuerait sur place._

_Le mage de feu se releva difficilement et peinait à marcher encore sous le choc de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Ou devait-il allé pour trouver son compagnon ? Il tremblait, sa mémoire lui assénait ces images terrifiantes encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perde connaissance ne supportant plus ces visions d'horreur._

Gray sortit de ses pensés, le visage crispé, son cœur s'était subitement mis à tambouriner. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Quand il y parvint enfin il sortit de sa douche s'habilla et quitta son appartement.

Quel fut sa surprise quand son équipe se tenait au grand complet devant l'entrée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Dit-il surpris.

— Ont vient te chercher quel question, répondit Lucy.

— Ont doit aller chercher Natsu ensemble, suivi Wendy.

— Je vous auraient rejoint la bas, rétorqua le brun.

Devant la mine que tirait Gray, Erza ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien Gray ?

— Oui je repensais juste à... sa voix se fit tout à coup hésitante.

Les filles comprirent tout de suite de quoi il en retournait.

Mais la soirée devait permettre à chacun de se confier les uns aux autres et surtout de rétablir des liens entres chaque mages.

Quelque part dans le royaume de Fiore.

Dans une pièce sombre, un homme était meurtrie, ses bras étaient visiblement attaché à des chaînes, l'endroit ou il se trouvait était froid et humide. Quel était ce lieu ou il se trouvait ? Il essaya de se déplacer mais il n'y parvint pas, apparemment tout son corps était enchaîné.

Il se laissa finalement tomber affaiblis, anéantis, effrayé.

Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui avait pue lui arriver. Rien à faire son esprit était embrouillé et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

Des pas se rapprochaient doucement de sa position. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? La porte fini par s'ouvrir, la lumière pénétra doucement la pièce éclairant le visage du prisonnier.

La personne qui entra sourit ravie de voir que son nouveau compagnon , était éveiller. Il s'approcha et captura ses lèvres humides et chaude dans un doux baiser. Il en profita pour admirer le corps magnifiquement taillé de l'homme en face de lui.

— Tu es adorable ! Dit-il en faisant glisser un doigt sur son torse brûlant. J'espère que tu montreras un peu de résistance, je veut m'amuser un maximum avec toi, je vais te laisser récupérer encore. Avouât-il en ricanant.

— Gray ! Murmurât le mage avant se sombrer une nouvelle fois.

Son agresseur pesta à l'entente de ce nom. Un nouvel obstacle ?

Il quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte.

— Tu as l'air d'être fier de ta nouvelle trouvaille ?

— Oh c'est toi ! S'écria le jeune homme. Oui j'ai un petit faible pour lui, depuis le temps que je le désirait.

— Tu n'en manque pas une. Aller jusqu'à blesser gravement son ami, tout sa pour l'affaiblir et mieux te l'approprier quel coup tordu !

— Tu trouve ? J'ai l'intention de joué sur son mental, l'obligeant à satisfaire tout mes caprices.

— Je me demande jusqu'où tu va aller finit par ajouter son camarade.

L'équipe d'Erza venait de s'engager dans la forêt au nord de Magnolia, ils n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelque minute de la maison de Natsu. Les mages avaient échanger quelques politesses durant le trajet essayant de détendre l'atmosphère au maximum.

Gray semblait un peu plus détendu, mais lorsqu'il aperçue la demeure de son ami, son cœur manqua un battement.

— Vous pensez qu'il est là ? demanda timidement Lucy

— Il faut espérer, je souhaite juste qu'il soit plus présentable qu'hier, répondit Erza.

Le brun toqua à la porte, rien ! Ses amis se risquèrent à entrer se demandant si Natsu allait bien, ou si ce que Gray redoutait pouvait être vrai !

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous comprirent qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Et visiblement il n'avait pas due y mettre les pieds depuis un moment vue la quantité de poussière qui s'accumulait.

— Bien ! Gray va à la rivière, Lucy et Wendy jeter un œil dans les bars de la ville, quant à moi je retourne à Fairy Tail informer le maître, afin que nous puissions le retrouver le plus rapidement.

La voie de Titania c'était tout à coup haussé.

Tous partirent de leurs côtés souhaitant mettre la main rapidement sur le dragon slayer, quelqu'un s'en serait-il pris à Natsu ?

Les minutes s'écoulaient doucement et chaque mages s'appliquaient à essayer de repérer leur ami.

Un type avec une coupe de cheveux rose ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à trouver.

Les deux jeunes mages venaient déjà de faire une bonne partis des bars, interrogeant par la même occasion certains habitants, sur la présence de Natsu dans les parages.

Arrivé devant la rivière Gray n'y trouva pas son camarade. Il se tapas le visage avec une main murmurant.

— Natsu...

Le brun observa de nouveau l'eau s'écouler se remémorant les instants passé avec lui. C'était en quelques sortes leurs endroit à eux. Lorsque l'un ou l'autre allait mal, qu'il s'agisse de Gray ou de Natsu, ils savaient très bien ou se trouvés.

Ce lieu était aussi un de leurs champs de bataille préférée, le brun ne comptait même plus le nombres de combat livré ici.

Gray fut finalement sortit de ses pensées par une voix inconnu.

— Excuse moi?

— Oui. dit le brun en tournant la tête.

— Enchanté je m'appelle Loan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veut, dit le brun passablement agacé ne voulant apparemment pas discuter avec ce parfait inconnu.

— Je recherche un mage du nom de Natsu !

Le mage de glace se figea et son cœur s'accéléra subitement, Natsu !? Pourquoi ce type le cherchait-il ? Le brun se retourna doucement lui lançant par la même occasion un regard noir.

Le pauvre Loan prit tout à coup peur devant le comportement soudain du mage.

— Pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi, s'affola le jeune homme.

Devant l'inquiétude du garçon en face de lui Gray se radoucit. En ce moment il était un peu à fleur de peau. Il s'emportait facilement pour quelques broutilles surtout depuis hier ou Natsu avait rejeté son aide sans aucun remord, blessant profondément son camarade. Gray se haïssait de ne pouvoir aider son ami pour lequel il éprouvait une grande affection.

Il aimait le mage de feu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginer, et cet absence le faisait souffrir de la pire des manières.

Sans lui le brun se sentait si seul, il y avait ses amis de guilde bien sûre, mais le rose occupait une place bien particulière dans son cœur.

— Désoler je ne sais pas ou il peut-être, je le cherche aussi annonça Gray.

— Je vois ont pourraient le chercher ensemble demanda le jeune homme.

— Pourquoi pas ! répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs recherches, et le brun s'interrogea sur cet étrange personnage qui voulait rencontrer Natsu.

— D'où vient tu Loan ?

— Je viens d'Hargeon indiqua t-il.

— Pourquoi veut-tu voir Natsu ?

— J'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer un dragon slayer répondit-il une mine réjouis.

— Pourquoi Natsu ! Haussa le brun.

Le jeune garçon se sentit défaillir et commença à trembler de peur. Pourquoi le mage se montrait si dure avec lui.

Gray comprenant qu'il s'était à nouveau emporter s'abaissa au niveau du visage de l'enfant, et s'excusa pour son comportement.

— Tu es bien un mage de Fairy Tail n'est-ce pas questionna Loan.

— Oui ! Le brun ne comprenant décidément pas ce que cet enfant désirait. Pourquoi veut tu absolument rencontrer Natsu ?

— Quelqu'un ma demander de lui délivrer un message.

— Je ne comprend pas ! dis le moi et je l'en informerais quand je le croiserais.

Loan secoua la tête de gauche à droite, indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui confier ce message. Qui était donc cet enfant ? Une commission pour Natsu ? Quel était-elle ?

— Tu es sûre que tu ne peut pas me le dire Gray tentant une nouvelle fois de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

— Je suis désoler mais j'ai promis à cet personne de ne le dire qu'à Natsu. ou alors à ce mage... j'ai oublier son nom, bref sa le concerne directement.

Cet personne ? Et qui pouvait bien être cet autre mage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires pensa le brun. Le mage soupira bruyamment et décida de laisser tomber du moins pour l'instant.

— Aller continuons ont va bien finir par lui mettre la main dessus déclara Gray.

Les jeunes hommes poursuivirent leur chemins, mais malgré ses efforts Gray ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce garçon qui l'intriguais, au plus haut point. Une chose est sûre ce message devait être quelque chose de très important. Et surtout qui pouvait bien être celui qui avait chargé cet enfant de transmettre cet info, à Natsu ou à ce mage...

Bon sang quel bordel se dit le brun.

Erza arriva finalement à la guilde, elle s'y engouffra puis fut saluer par l'attroupement de mage déjà présent. Elle n'y porta pas attention cherchant la présence du maître. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui elle lui indiqua qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver Natsu.

Dans un premier temps Makarov apaisa l'inquiétude évidente de Titania, soutenant qu'il devait traîner dans un coin de Magnolia.

Lucy et Wendy débarquèrent peu de temps après, à peine franchis la porte elle s'écroulèrent sur le sol à bout de souffle.

— Pas la moindre trace de Natsu déclarèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Erza.

— Allons calmer vous les enfants ! suivi le maître.

— Ont à aussi interroger des passants répliqua Lucy et... son visage s'assombrit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy s'étonna Lévy.

— J'aimerais ne pas y croire mais une personne nous à dit avoir vue un drôle de type hier quitter la ville transportant un mage au cheveux roses sur son épaule.

— Dis moi que c'est une mauvaise blague Lucy ! Erza ne se contrôlait visiblement plus, la moindre remarque la ferait instantanément exploser.

Tous les mages se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. La soirée semblait bien engagé tout le monde n'attendaient plus que Natsu et son équipe pour rendre hommage à leur camarade, disparue.

Mais voilà que tout à coup Lucy et Wendy annonçait sa possible disparition.

Les choses commençaient à se gâter pour la guilde et pas de la meilleur manière.

— Sa suffit ! Il est temps d'intervenir déclara Erza.

Tous se tournèrent vers la concernée, elle ne tenait visiblement plus en place, la perte d'Happy était en soi une épreuve difficile pour elle, surtout que Natsu, qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère, souffrait de la pire des manières. Ignir maintenant Happy, le voir aussi anéantis brisait le cœur de la pauvre Titania. Elle commença :

— Écoutez ! que l'ont soit attristé par la perte d'un de nos membres, je le comprend tout à fais, cependant il est important que nous réagissions maintenant ! tant pour Natsu que pour chacun d'entre nous. Le ton employé par la jeune femme était dur, je suis certaine que ceux qui s'en sont pris à Happy ont un lien avec la disparition de Natsu. Il faut agir rapidement

Les mages se regardèrent ahuris, Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas se permettre de subir un nouvel affront ! Les mages commencèrent à quitter la guilde les uns après les autres se précipitant à la recherche d'indice pouvant les aider à mettre la main sur leur dragon slayer.

Dans une guilde noire.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui je suis juste pensif, répondit un jeune homme blond, tout en appréciant l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du coup.

— Vraiment ?

— Je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de quelqu'un assez rapidement... Natsu semble s'accrocher à une personne. Le mage commença à grimacer. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ce problème, je ne veut pas que le moindre espoir vienne l'aider à se relever !

— Alors pourquoi avoir...

Mais le mage fut couper par son ami.

— Son ami !? Repris le blond, libre à lui de me tenir tête, mais en aura t-il toujours l'envie quand il apprendra que s'il me refuse quoi que ce soit je mettrais fin à ces jours de manières définitives.

Une femme fini par arriver, apparemment agacé.

— Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda l'un des mages.

— Ont risque d'avoir de la visite dans peu de temps dit-elle énerver.

— Oh ! Le blond sourit. Alors il à fini par avertir les mages de Fairy Tail.

— Ne me dit pas que... tu avais prévue ton coup depuis le début avoue !

— Eh bien... disons que j'ai vraiment envie de jouer avec les petites fées ! Qu'elles viennent cherchées leur dragon, il sera méconnaissable lorsqu'elles arriveront ici.

La jeune femme se sentit bouillir, les mages de Fairy Tail ! Et surtout Erza, cette fille qui l'a humilié. En cet instant elle voulait la voir agoniser à ses pieds.

Quelques instant plus tard,Gray arriva dans la pièce principale accompagné du petit Loan, attirant l'attention de son équipe qui prenaient le temps de se reposer quelques minutes, après leurs marathon dans la ville.

— Qui est ce garçon Gray ? questionna Lucy.

— Je m'appelle Loan répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

— Que fait-tu ici ? Demanda Wendy.

— J'ai un message pour Natsu.

— Quel est-il ? Interrogea de nouveau Lucy.

Gray soupira, inutile j'ai tout essayer il ne peut en parler qu'à Natsu.

— Dis moi Gray tu n'as pas vue Natsu à tout hasard ?

— Non ! rien se lamenta le brun.

— Gray ? Tu t'appelle Gray ? Ajouta le jeune homme.

— Oui pourquoi cet question. Le mage de glace visiblement surpris par cet soudaine attention.

Loan commença à farfouiller visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa petite sacoche en marmonnant.

— Si tu est bien Gray je peut te confier le message puisque tu est l'amoureux de Natsu.

Le brun sentit ses joues s'embraser. L'amoureux ? C'est une blague ! Ce gamin lui sortait cet remarque d'une traite sans la moindre gêne. Qui avait pue lui dire des inepties pareil. Les filles se mirent à rires devant la spontanéité du jeune garçon..

— Tient ! Le jeune homme lui tendant une lettre.

Gray commença par regarder de qui elle venait. Son cœur manqua un battement. Lyon ?

C'est pas vrai se dit-il.

Sans se poser de question il l'ouvrit et commença à lire le contenue de cet lettre.

Arriver à la moiter de celle-ci des larmes commencèrent à couler.

— Dite moi que ce n'est pas un rêve dit-il la voie tremblante.

Son visage s'était tout à coup détendue. Les filles se regroupèrent autour du brun ne comprenant pas son changement d'humeur. Leurs réactions ne se fit pas attendre, toutes se mirent à regarder en direction du maître.

— Que se passe t-il ? Questionna Makarov.

— Vous ne le croirez jamais c'est...


	3. Chapter 3: Bouleversement

**NDA : Dans le précédent chapitre Gray recevait une lettre du petit Loan ! Que pouvait-elle bien contenir ? Il ce passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre, pas forcément réjouissante. Bref je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse juger.**

**Chapitre 3 : Bouleversement**

Les mages souhaitaient que cette nouvelle soit vrai ! Comment ? Ils ne parvenaient décidément pas à vouloir y croire !

Happy... Happy était en vie !

— Comment est-ce possible ?! Interrogea Lucy en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

— C'est une grande nouvelle suivie la petite mage céleste les pommettes rougies par l'émotion.

— Maitre ! Dit Erza en s'approchant de lui avec la lettre de Lyon.

Celui-ci s'appliqua à la lire avec attention, le contenue restait tout de même assez inquiétant. Et ne laissait rien de bon à venir pour les mages de Fairy Tail.

_Fairy Tail._

_Je suis sur une mission au Nord de Fiore depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Une guilde noire réside dans les environs et j'ai pour but de collecter un maximum d'information, avant d'envisager avec ma guilde de les mettre hors d'état de nuire._

_Cependant il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris la disparition de votre chat bleu, comme bons nombres de mages dans Fiore._

_A ma plus grande surprise j'ai vue dernièrement un groupe de mage rentrer dans le bâtiment avec votre ami..._

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, qu'aurait-il à faire avec un cadavre ? Rien n'est sûre mais je pense qu'il en ont après votre guilde et surtout un membre en particulier._

_J'aurais souhaiter vous portez cette lettre moi même. Croyez moi._

_J'ai croiser ce jeune garçon à Hargeon, et lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il se rendait à Magnolia rencontrer un dragon slayer._

_Je lui est demander s'il pouvait remettre cette lettre à Natsu ou Gray. Il était urgent pour moi de faire mon rapport._

_Portez vous bien._

— Hum...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maître s inquiéta Erza.

— Il sembleraient que vos inquiétudes à tous étaient fondés ! Le visage de Makarov se crispa.

— Bon sang ! on a pas le temps de bavasser ! Il faut partir au secours de Natsu maintenant ! Haussa le brun.

Le visage de Gray s'était brusquement assombrie et son regard était d'une telle noirceur, en cet instant il n'éprouvait que de la haine.

La haine de ne pas avoir pue protéger celui qui l'aimait, encore une fois ! Par sa faiblesse un être chère à son cœur allait disparaître, non ! Pas lui ! Pourquoi tous ceux pour qui le mage de glace éprouvait un grand amour devait souffrir à sa place.

Et puis sans attendre une réponse de ses camarades se lança dans la ville de Magnolia à la recherche du moindre indice, Gray pour la première fois ne désirait qu'une seule chose...

Débusquer, et tuer de ses propres mains celui qui s'en est pris à Natsu !

— Il faut arrêter Gray ! dans son état actuel c'est de la folie de le laisser partir seul, déclara Titania.

— Ont t'accompagne ! Annoncèrent les deux jeunes femmes en face d'elle.

— Hors de question ! Vous restez ici et prenez soin de Loan. La voie de Titania se faisait tout d'un coup sèche.

— Entendue, se lamentèrent Lucy et Wendy.

— Erza !

La concerné se tourna vers Makarov. La rousse compris en croisant son regard son inquiétude grandissante, il était toujours d'un naturel calme, cependant elle se doutait très bien qu'au fond de lui il souhaitais faire payer au prix fort ceux qui jouaient avec ses enfants.

La disparition de Natsu, Gray qui part à sa recherche complètement désespérer. Il devenait urgent de réagir, vue l'état psychologique du brun lorsqu'il est entrer dans le bâtiment en début d'après-midi, faisant part de ses inquiétudes.

Si seulement... l'instinct de Gray ne le trompait que rarement et pourtant, tout le monde persistait à croire que le pauvre mage de glace avait rêver.

Erza s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réagis avant face à détresse de Gray.

Elle finit par sortir de la guilde, la priorité étant de trouver le mage de glace, nul doute que dans son état il serait capable de tout.

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées. La pluie s'était abattue sur Magnolia accompagnée par quelques grondement de tonnerre. Le temps se faisait menaçant, et personne ne se risqueraient à sortir par ce déluge.

Malgré ces intempéries un mage persistait à courir dans les rues de la ville, à la recherche de ce qu'il l'obsédait depuis si longtemps.

La fatigue prenait peu à peu le pas sur lui, mais malgré tout, Gray n'en démordait pas.

Quelques heures plus tôt ce type avec l'écharpe, il ne l'avait pas rêver !

Il continuait de scruter chaque recoin, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trébucher, s'étalant de tout son être dans une flaque d'eau.

Gray tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas, son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir pourquoi?!

Non il ne fallait pas il voulait se relever, continuer à le chercher, Natsu était le seul à pouvoir l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Lui qui était toujours si souriant, le brun ne désirait qu'une seule chose voir son si beau sourire, se battre de nouveau avec sa tête brûlée de rival.

Gray voulait simplement le retrouver à ses côtés. Sa vue se troublait et ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Le brun finit par perdre connaissance.

Une silhouette s'approcha doucement du corps qui gisait sur le sol, un large sourire sur le visage.

Tout les mages étaient de retour dans le QG le temps n'arrangeant rien à leurs recherches.

Tous avaient eu connaissance de la lettre de Lyon.

Cette nouvelle les avaient dans un premier temps réjouit, mais rapidement l'inquiétude les envahit de nouveau. Qui pouvait bien vouloir des griefs à Fairy Tail. Et surtout que pouvait-ils vouloir à Natsu.

Certains commençaient à imaginer les pires horreurs le concernant, vue son état le pauvre ne pourrait même pas lever le petit doigt.

— Erza et Gray ne sont toujours pas revenue dit Lucy.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour elle c'est une grande magicienne suivie Cana son tonneau dans les bras.

— Et s'il leurs arrivaient quelques chose... Erza n'était vraiment pas sereine et Gray était vraiment remonter, annonça Wendy.

— Cessez de vous en faire, il faut croire en eux ! Relança Lévy en regardant ses deux camarades.

— Tu as raison déclara la blonde.

— Ont ne peut tout de même pas restez ici sans rien faire, il faut réagir, répliqua Lisanna.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?! Il est tard tout le monde est exténuer et les intempéries n'arrange rien à notre situations, annonça Luxus.

— Alors quoi ? Ont reste à se lamenter ici pendant que deux de nos membres sont retenue en otages on ne sait ou ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Lisanna ! Le mage de foudre se levant de sa chaise, admettons que nous poursuivions les recherches, vue notre état si l'ennemi est dans les environs, ont ne sera pas à notre avantage.

La jeune mage se radoucit devant le ton employer par son camarade. Luxus avait raison Natsu n'était plus ici puisque les témoignages des habitants parlaient d'une personne qui le transportait la veille.

Tous les regards se tournèrent inconsciemment vers le maître assis sur le bar sirotant sa bière. Tous attendaient une réponse de sa part aucun n'ayant vraiment de solution à proposer.

Makarov posa sa bière puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la guilde en déclarant.

— Arrêtons les recherches pour ce soir ! Cependant Luxus part avec ton équipe et ramenez Gray et Erza . Pour les autres rentrer tous et tâcher de vous reposer, nous formerons des équipes demains chargée de mener une enquête sur les récents événement.

Sa voix était si calme

— Visiblement le but de ces mages était apparemment de réussir à affaiblir Natsu, pour mieux s'en emparer. Je ne c'est pas ce qu'il lui veule mais...

La pièce commençaient à trembler et les mages autours du maître le regardaient éberluer. La magie qu'il dégageait se faisaient de plus en plus puissante à chaque seconde.

— De toute évidence ces imbéciles ne savent pas à qui ils on à faire. Personne ne s'en prend à un de mes enfants sans en payer le prix !

Le mage de foudre et l'unité de raijin se mit en route, souhaitant les retrouver rapidement.

Un homme s'agenouilla près de Gray toujours inconscient, les gouttes d'eau ruisselait sur son visage non sans une certaine élégance.

— C'est vrai que tu as un certain charme Gray... la personne caressant doucement son visage.

L'inconnu l'observait attentivement et le détaillait très minutieusement. Comment pouvait-il s'accrocher à lui...

l'homme sourit tendrement, il releva délicatement l'homme en face de lui, et le plaqua contre un mur.

— Tu m'agace Gray, j'ai vraiment horreur des personnes qui se mettent en travers de moi et de Natsu.

Le mage réfléchis un instant le tuer maintenant briserais Natsu pour de bon cependant, jouer avec Gray pourrait être tout aussi plaisant... il se lécha les lèvres et captura celle du brun dans un doux baiser.

— Je vais te laisser un peu de répit, je suis sûre que l'ont va bien s'amuser toi et moi, déclara t-il taquin.

Des pas se firent entendre, le mage regarda à sa droite. Des bruits d'armure se dit-il ? Il sourit et prit le corps du brun, s'apprêtant à le propulser en direction de la mage.

Erza finit par apercevoir une silhouette, elle s'arrêta observant qu'il portait quelque chose.

— Qui est tu ?

Un éclair apparut et éclaira la ville le temps d'une seconde, il n'en avait pas fallut plus à Erza pour poser son regard sur Gray et sur cette écharpe !

Son regard se fit soudain particulièrement menaçant, faisant rire son vis à vis à gorge déployer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y Titania ? Questionna l'homme.

— Ordure ! tu ma me rendre Gray immédiatement et me dire ou est Natsu !

Avant qu'il ne lui donne la moindre réponse le blond lança Gray en direction de la reine des fées, en déclarant.

— Aidez le à s'en remettre ! Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où il peut aller pour Natsu ! La partie ne fait que commencer mages de Fairy Tail ! Le mage disparue dans une ruelle.

Titania aurais voulu le poursuivre mais l'état de Gray était une priorité, elle le transporta jusqu'à son appartement ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce que ce type aurait fait à Gray si elle n'était pas arrivée.

Erza commença à transporter son ami plus fragile que jamais, elle se mit en route, au bout de quelques minute elle fut sortit de ses pensées.

— Erza ! S'écria Luxus.

— C'est vous ! Dit-elle chancelante.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Interrogea Fried, n'ayant pas pour habitude de voir la grande Titania dans cet état. Elle laissait paraître tant d'émotions. Erza avait visiblement fait face à quelque chose qui l'avait tourmenter.

— Je voudrais juste ramener Gray chez lui et rentrer ajouta t-elle, avec une voix quasi inaudible.

— Que s'est-il passé demanda Bixrow soudainement inquiet.

Luxus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Indiquant qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Il c'était passée quelque chose ! Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais apparemment cela mettais Erza dans tout ces états. Pour le moment il était plus prudent de les laisser l'un avec l'autre.

Arrivé devant l'appartement de Gray elle ouvrit la porte et rentra.

Son ami était dans un sale état, malgré tous ces efforts le brun ne parvenait pas à supporter tout sa et Erza comprenait tout à fais les sentiments de son ami.

Perdre sa famille était pour lui une chose très dure en soit, et les horreurs de son passée ne le laissait guère en paix, l'assaillant à la moindre occasion, le tout cumulé à la disparition de Natsu...

Le mage de glace s'était confié à son amie des semaines auparavant, Titania remarquant qu'il se triturait les méninges, à propos du rose. Elle avait alors finit par l'obliger à se confier.

A la fin de leurs échanges Gray avait pris la décision d'avouer son amour à Natsu lors de leur prochaine missions, mais malheureusement rien ne c'était passée comme prévue.

Au moment ou Erza s'apprêta à allonger son ami celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

— Ou ? Ou suis-je ? Interrogea le brun.

— Tout va bien Gray je t'es ramené chez toi lui répondit d'une voix douce Titania.

— Erza ? Que c'est-il passé, je ne me souviens juste être tomber et... plus rien.

— Calme toi ! Tu as besoin de repos Gray !

— Ou est Natsu ? Gray éclatant en sanglot à cet question.

Erza se sentit défaillir, devait-elle lui parler de sa bref rencontre avec ce mage ? Elle n'avait pas pus voir son visage, mais la simple vue de l'écharpe de Natsu l'avait mise hors d'elle !

— Tu devrais aller prendre une douche Gray, je vais t'attendre ici.

Le mage ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi elle souhaitais rester, se contenta de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Il se glissa sous l'eau fraîche qui lui fit un bien fou comme à chaque fois, lui permettant de se détendre.

Combien de temps avait-il pu restez inconscient, que lui serait-il arrivé si Erza ne l'avait pas retrouver. Le mage soupira bruyamment.

— Natsu ! Je suis désoler d'être aussi faible ! Je n'est pas su te protéger... pardonne moi.

Après avoir pris sa douche et retrouver un peu de calme Gray rejoignit son ami dans le salon.

Il remarqua que quelque chose tracassait Erza et se risqua à lui poser la question.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Il faut que je te parle de ce que j'ai vue Gray, assied toi s'il te plaît.

De ce qu'elle avait vue ? Comment sa ? Le mage se sentait tous sauf serein en cet instant, se pouvait-il qu'elle est vue... mais il fut sortit de ses pensés par sa camarade.

— Quand je te cherchais et que je t'ai finalement retrouvé, les poings de la jeune femme s'étaient brusquement serrée.

Cet personne dont tu nous à parler avec l'écharpe de Natsu, je l'ai vue !

Gray sentit son sang bouillir Erza avait aperçue cet enfoirer, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas arrêter, ou même pulvériser comme elle démolirait n'importe qu'elle adversaire. Le mage de glace se leva brusquement tout en sermonnant son ami.

— Te fou pas de moi Erza pourquoi ne l'as tu pas stopper, le sort de Natsu t'importe donc si peu que sa ! Le brun ne ménageait pas sa colère grandissante.

Tu sait très bien ce que Natsu représente pour moi ! Comment peut tu m'annoncer un truc pareil aussi calmement. Répond Erza !

Titania se leva à son tour agacé par ces reproches, comment Gray pouvait-il croire que Natsu ne représentait rien pour elle. Elle gifla son camarade en ajoutant.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ! Pour la simple raison que ce type te tenait Gray. A ce moment là seule ta protection était ma priorité et vue ton état qu'aurais tu voulus que je fasse ! Des larmes commençaient à perlées.

Sauver un camarade qui va mal ou te délaisser en pleine rue juste pour avoir une chance de savoir ou se trouve Natsu. Le choix à été vite fait ! Vous comptez bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer tout les deux ! Au revoir Gray.

La mage quitta l'appartement et claqua la porte en sortant. Celle s'y se dirigea ensuite en direction de Fairy Hills. Tandis qu'un homme arrivais vers la maison, il frappa trois coup à la porte.

Le brun fut sortit de ses pensées qui cela pouvait-il bien être surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa porte les idées encore totalement confuses. Il finit par l'ouvrir et un jeune homme s'effondra sur le bas de sa porte. Gray recula brusquement, et observa la personne coucher à ses pied. Il se pencha.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui ! je suis juste exténuer. Sourit l'homme

— Que fait tu ici ? Interrogea Gray, en l'aidant à se relever.

— Je me suis égarer et j'ai vue quelqu'un sortir de chez toi et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

— Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici si tu le désire, proposa le mage.

— Je ne veut pas te déranger.

— C'est moi qui te le propose voyons, met toi à l'aise. Et puis je n'est pas envie d'être seul déplora le mage.

Son vis-à-vis esquissa un sourire auquel Gray ne fit pas attention. Tu te sent seul pensât-il. Celui-ci se débarrassa se ses vêtement.

— Quel est ton prénom demanda Gray en observant ses cheveux blond légèrement en bataille. Ils étaient d'un tel éclat.

— Oh excuse moi je m'appelle Yuan, et toi ?

— Je suis Gray mage de Fairy Tail.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Gray ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette personne l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Yuan était une personne de la même taille que Gray, avec une carrure un plus imposante que la sienne. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleue aussi intense que ceux du brun. Gray ne put décrocher son regard du blond.

Yuan finit par sortir le mage de ses pensées.

— Tout va bien ? Tu semble soucieux ! Déclara Yuan.

— Je traverse juste un moment difficile. avouât le brun.

— Oh ! Tu sais si tu veut en parler je suis là Gray, lui dit-il d'une voix douce en prenant sa main.

Gray ne le repoussa pas cette soudaine affection, lui faisait un bien fou. Il en avait besoin, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour lui. L'absence de son camarade Natsu le rongeais un peu plus au fil du temps.

Le brun observa le visage de Yuan, celui-ci le regardait avec tendresse, visiblement il s'inquiétait de l'état de celui qui l'hébergeait.

— Parle je t'en pris. Insista Yuan, tout en serrant délicatement la main du mage dans les siennes.

Comment cet personne qu'il connaissait depuis quelques minutes parvenait à le mettre autant en confiance. Gray ne c'était que rarement confié, même à ces plus proches ami.

Sauf avec Erza, leur échange restait encré dans la mémoire du brun.

Cependant cette personne lui accordait une attention toute particulière, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Gray ne se posa pas plus de question, tout ce qu'il souhaitais en cet instant c'était de l'affection, et Yuan était apparemment prêt à la lui donner.

Gray commença à lui raconter tous les récents événements, Yuan écoutait attentivement les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

Gray avait garder certaine information pour lui comme son amour pour Natsu.

Le mage de glace était sur le point de craquer, la tête pencher en avant, il semblait s'en vouloir terriblement, sa voix se fit tremblante. Yuan sourit.

Avant que Gray ne finisse par se redresser le blond le pris tendrement dans ses bras, le mage hoqueta dans un premier tant puis se laissa bercer par cet douce étreinte, qui finit par l'obliger à libérer ses larmes.

— Ou est Natsu ? je... il faut que je le retrouve ! Gray avait du mal à articuler.

— C'est un bon ami auquel tu tient n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le blond.

— Je, il, j'aime Natsu mais je n'est jamais trouver le courage de lui dire ! Le brun dévoila tout ses sentiments pour le rose, qu'importe Yuan lui offrait en ce moment ce que personne n'était capable de lui accorder jusqu'ici.

Yuan resserra son étreinte, et sourit malicieusement il chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Gray.

— Après tout ce que tu m'a dit, et vue le bon accueil que tu m'as offert, je serais toujours là pour toi Gray.

Le brun se détendit à l'entente de ces paroles d'une sincérité évidente. Yuan brisa l'étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, Gray se sentit défaillir, et son cœur se mit inexplicablement à tambouriner.

Le blond s'approcha doucement du visage du mage de glace, celui-ci captura les lèvres de Yuan dans un doux baiser.

Yuan répondit au baiser au plus grand plaisir de Gray, leurs langues finirent par ce rejoindre, dans cet échange qui devenait de plus en plus intense.

Gray glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure en bataille de son ami. Les cheveux de Natsu étaient d'une telle douceur.

Natsu ? Gray rompit le baiser et se recula brusquement.

— Je suis désolé la voix du brun se faisait plein de remord. Gray était honteux comment avait-il pu... qui plus est en pensant à Natsu.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais due te repousser.

Gray était vraiment gêner, il n'osait même pas regarder Yuan. Celui-ci au contraire donnait l'impression d'en avoir voulu plus.

— Tu es un garçon adorable Gray, déclarât-il un large sourire.

Le mage rougie face à cet aveux, il se leva d'un bon, et se dirigea vers sa chambre saluant son invité. Yuan se trouvait désormais seul dans la pièce principale. La pièce était paisiblement éclairée par de petite veilleuse.

Le blond s'assied et avec un sort fit apparaître ce qui lui manquait terriblement depuis son entrée dans cette maison.

Il enroula l'objet de ses convoitise autour de son cou et s'enivra de l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette écharpe si particulière.

— Je ne lui ferais pas de mal Natsu, du moins pas tout de suite !

Le blond profita encore de cet objet qu'il chérissait avant de le faire disparaître de nouveau au risque que Gray ne découvre qu'il était celui qui s'en ai pris à son bien aimé.

Le reste de la nuit se passa calmement mais tous les mages de Fairy Tail ne purent trouvés le sommeil ce soir là.

Le réveil sonna et Gray l'éteignit avant de se s'asseoir dans son lit. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormis ressassant ce baiser avec Yuan. Ses pommettes rosirent à cette pensée. Son inquiétude envers Natsu ne l'avait pas non plus aider.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

— Tu es réveiller Gray ?

Yuan ? Pourquoi venait-il le voir ? Le cœur du brun manqua un battement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le blond sourit tendrement à la vue de Gray assis dans son lit torse nue. Il se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait accueillis, avec quelques douceur sucrée.

Le mage de glace rougie face à cette soudaine attention, il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant Gray n'était pas indifférent à cet homme.

Yuan avait sue le réconforter et lui offrir des bras dans lesquels se blottir.

— Pourquoi tout sa ? Interrogea le brun touché par ce geste.

— Pour te remercier, je voulais t'offrir quelques chose.

— Merci.

Yuan resta au côté de Gray l'observant déguster ce petit-déjeuner. Gray n'était pas du genre à manger le matin mais il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression face au blond.

— Ne te force pas si tu n'en peut plus Gray, lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

— Je... le brun sentit ses joues s'embraser. Je suis désoler, je n'est pas pour habitude de manger au réveil.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Yuan lui caressant les cheveux, en souriant.

Gray voulut stopper le blond, mais toute cette tendresse, qu'il lui portait le rendais si heureux. Pouvait-il ? Après tout il n'y avais rien avec Natsu. Comment pouvait-il imaginer des choses pareil ? Alors que le rose avait disparue. Gray n'était plus lui même en ce moment... d'autant plus depuis la veille. Yuan semblait être attirer par le brun.

Le blond remarqua le trouble du brun. Il se saisit du visage de Gray et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Gray intensifia le baiser en glissant une main dans le cou de Yuan.

Les garçons brisèrent leur étreinte, le mage de glace repoussa tendrement son ami.

— Je dois aller à la guilde, bafouilla le brun. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

— Non c'est gentil mais je dois rentrer, j'espère avoir l'occasion de repasser te voir Gray, déclarât-il.

— Tu es le bienvenue chez moi Yuan ! Le brun lui offrit un sourire radieux !

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement et se séparèrent se saluant d'un geste de la main.

Gray se sentait plus détendu, il était prêt à en découdre avec ceux qui s'en sont pris à Natsu.

Le blond marcha tranquillement dans la ville se dirigeant vers sa guilde, ressassant chaque instant passée avec Gray. Il sourit narquoisement, quel petit jeu amusant se dit-il. Yuan était déterminer à jouer avec Gray même à prendre son cœur, avant de lui avouer ce qu'il faisait endurer à son Natsu.

— Tu t'es bien amusée j'espère ?

— Ma foi ce n'était pas si mal, le blond se tournant vers sa camarade, en haussant les épaules. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de facilité à séduire Gray. S'il savait...

— Je suppose que tu rentre ? Demanda sa camarade.

— Oui ! Il est temps pour moi de prendre un peu de plaisir avec mon dragon.

Natsu était réveiller depuis peu, il se sentait toujours aussi faible, et les quelques repas qu'on lui avait apporter ne l'avait guère aider à se sentir mieux.

Sa mémoire était toujours confuse, il avait froid et tremblait, le mage de feu était désemparer, et pour la première fois le rose laissait transparaître sa peur, il avait été frapper, fouetter, torturer par les personnes qui était venu le voir, certaines l'avaient embrassées, le dégoûtant d'être en vie. Natsu voulait juste que la mort vienne le libérer. Ainsi il pourrait retourner au côté d'Happy. Le mage se sentait d'autant plus fragile que son écharpe lu avait été dérober. En cet instant il n'avait vraiment plus rien.

Alors que Natsu s'apprêtait de nouveau à sombrer, la porte s'ouvrit, qui était cet homme ?

L'homme s'approcha du rose et saisi son menton, puis l'embrassa.

Le mage de feu remarqua un objet autour de son cou. Une écharpe ? Il essaya tant bien que mal de discerner au mieux l'objet. Lorsqu'il compris ! Il commença à gigoter lançant des insultes à l'homme en face de lui.

Le blond saisi le cou du rose et resserra sa poigne.

— Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à ton maître Natsu ! Tu n'est pas en position de force.

Le mage de feu manqua d'air et finit par se calmer.

— Visiblement tu semble un peu plus en forme, jouons un peu tu veut ? Annonça t-il taquin.

— Qu'est-ce que... tu me veut. Laisse moi ! La voie de Natsu se faisait si faible !

— Tu es tellement craquant mon ange !

Il commença alors à goûter sa peau redessinant les courbes de sa musculature avec sa langue, puis remonta lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule. Le rose n'arrivait plus à rien les larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque seconde. Pourquoi s'en prenait-on à lui de cet manière. La nausée l'envahissait peu à peu.

Le blond poursuivit la découverte du corps de sa victime se délectant de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de Natsu. Il déposa de doux baiser dans le cou du rose, son corps était si appétissant. Yuan grimaça le rose ne faisait aucun effort pour rendre ce moment plus merveilleux !

— Gémit Natsu ne te retient pas souffla le blond haletant !

Rien le mage de feu ne lui accorda aucun intérêt, Yuan se vexa et comme pour faire regretter son arrogance à Natsu lui porta un coup violent dans les côtes.

Le rose poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber sous le coup. Les chaînes le maintenait encore debout.

— Enfoirer ! Grogna le rose, je vais... te le faire payer. Natsu peinait à parler.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris la position que tu dois tenir mon cher. Tu n'as plus rien tu es tout à moi ! Le blond caressant ses cheveux.

Il est dans ton intérêt de m'obéir bien gentiment ! Plus tu sera docile et plus je te traiterais avec douceur. En revanche si tu t'amuse à me tenir tête je me verrais obliger de te punir !

Natsu acquiesça indiquant à Yuan qu'il avait bien compris son message. Le blond l'embrassa et finit par se diriger vers le membres déjà bien éveiller de sa victime qu'il regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Il retira sans ménagement le pantalon du mage ainsi que son caleçon profitant ainsi de l'objet de sa convoitise.

Yuan retourna à la tâche et dévora le sexe du dragon slayer, il commença par de petit vas et viens puis sentant le membre gonfler dans sa bouche s'activa d'avantage. Natsu commençais à sentir le plaisir le submergé, cet simple sensation lui donna la nausée, comment pouvait-il...

Le blond poursuivis son œuvre faisant désormais tourner sa langue autour de son gland visiblement sensible. Le rose ne put retenir un gémissement rauque, qui parvint aux oreilles de son agresseur comme une douce mélodie.

Il continua durant plusieurs minutes, observant par moment le visage du mage de feu enregistrant chacune des expressions de son visage. Il était légèrement rosie et cet simple image combla son assaillant.

Natsu se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait, la délivrance se faisant ressentir. Le rose se libéra dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci n'en laissa pas une goutte savourant la semence de sa victime.

— Ce n'était pas si mal ! Je vois que tu comprend vite quand je te dis quelques chose.

Natsu était envahie par la honte, et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le pauvre mage était anéantis, humilié. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Sans ménagement Yuan retourna Natsu s'attaquant à son intimité. Il pénétra un doigt puis deux, arrachant des cris de douleurs à sa victime. Le mage ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, le visage inondé il souhaitais que tout sa ne sois qu'un cauchemar.

L'agresseur retira finalement ses doigts pour y présenter son membre. Il rentra doucement puis sentant son sexe se frotter aux parois de l'intimité de Natsu ne se retint pas, le blond était tellement exciter par le corps de son bouillant petit dragon.

Il commença de grand mouvement, plutôt rapide puis accéléra, oui c'était une sensation si merveilleuses, son agresseur en voulait plus.

— Je t'ai demander d'y mettre du tient Natsu ! Murmura le blond au creux de son oreille.

Le mage de feu ne chercha même pas à résister, à quoi bon il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il commença doucement à gémir, à la plus grande satisfaction de Yuan, qui se réjouit !

Le dragon slayer n'en pouvait plus il souhaitais simplement que tout s'arrête, pourquoi personne ne voulait le libérer de ce cauchemar !

Le blond persistait à malmener l'intimité du mage de feu, lui affligeant des coups de plus en plus violent, après quelques coup supplémentaire il se vida, puis se retira. Il déposa de doux baiser sur le dos de sa victime, puis lui chuchota un large sourire sur le visage.

— Je me suis bien amusé, j'espère que tu as compris à quoi t'en tenir mon ange. Le blond le serra tendrement et déposa un doux baiser dans sa chevelure. Tu vas me manquer !

Yuan finit par quitter la pièce laissant le dragon slayer dans un état déplorable !

Le brun continuait de marcher en direction de la guilde, pourquoi Yuan le préoccupait tant ? Jamais Gray n'avait embrassé un homme aussi rapidement. Le blond était devenu durant la nuit un pilier à ces yeux, il lui avait porter tant d'intérêt, et le mage appréciais sa compagnie.

Il regrettais les baisers échanger, repensant à Natsu ! Gray s'en voulait d'avoir craquer si facilement.

A leur prochaine rencontre le brun informerais Yuan qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer de plus entre eux !

Quand il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment de la guilde, et lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle-ci, un grand nombres de mage étaient réunis, une mission de grande envergure était visiblement en train de se préparer !

**NDA : Alors d'après vous comment les choses vont évoluer les choses ? N'hésiter pas à commentez :).**


	4. Chapter 4: Début des recherches

**NDA : Chapitre 4 au rapport :). J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : Début des recherches**

_Quand il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment de la guilde, et lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle-ci, un grand nombres de mage étaient réunis, une mission de grande envergure était visiblement en train de se préparer !_

Les mages étaient réunis et écoutaient attentivement les informations du maître. Plusieurs groupes avaient été former pour partir à la recherche de Natsu !

Gray rejoignit son équipe, et lorsqu'il aperçue Erza, il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. La veille ils ne s'étaient pas quitter en bon terme. Le brun appréhendait le fais de faire face à son ami. Il regrettais ses paroles, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle avait vue la personne qui s'en était prise à Natsu l'avait chambouler. Il n'était pas maître de ses émotions surtout en ce moment...

Malgré sa Erza accepterait-elle de lui pardonner ?

— Salut, dit le brun avec une petite voix.

— Bonjour Gray répondirent Lucy et Wendy.

— Erza je, la voix du brun se faisait tremblante.

Titania le pris par l'arrière de sa tête et le serra tendrement contre elle. Le brun surpris par le geste de son ami finit par se laisser aller à cette douce étreinte. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

— C'est difficile pour tout le monde Gray... J'aurais peut-être due t'épargner sa surtout vue ton état la veille, mais je ne pouvais pas te cacher le fait de l'avoir vue. Il ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes Gray ! Je te le promet !

Le brun acquiesça et s'excusa de nouveau pour son comportement avant de se séparer de son amie. Les filles sourirent heureuse de voir que leurs deux amis s'étaient réconcilier.

— Bien puisque tout est clair pour tout le monde, il est temps de vous mettre en route ! Montrez à ces mages ce qu'il en coûte de se mesurer à Fairy Tail ! Déclara le maître.

Les mages s'étaient regroupés par équipe selon leur compétence communes et se dispersèrent dans Magnolia et ses alentours, la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment, mais les mages étaient plus que jamais motivé à retrouver leurs camarades disparue.

Erza avait insisté au près du maître pour garder son équipe habituelle, elle voulait pouvoir veiller sur ses amis, surtout sur Gray qui était fragile ces derniers temps, de plus la petite Wendy parvenais tout juste à retrouver un peu de sérénité, après des jours entier à revivre cet scène atroce.

— Bien nous partons au Nord, annonça Erza.

— Au Nord ? S'étonna le brun. C'est dans cette zone que... le cœur de Gray se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

— Oui ! Mais rassure toi nous ne serons pas seul dans le secteur, de grosse équipe ont été envoyer puisque la lettre de Lyon indiquait la présence de leur guilde.

— Je ne suis pas inquiet dit timidement le brun. C'est juste que...

— Ne t'en fais répliqua Lucy, nous allons le ramener Gray.

— Je l'espère...

Les mages finirent par se mettre en route en direction de la gare, leurs destinations étaient la ville de Kunoï, une fois sur place il avait été décider que chacun partirais à la rencontre des habitants afin de récolter un maximum d'information sur la possible présence de mages noires dans les environs.

La marche jusqu'à la gare se fit dans le silence, Gray semblait perdue dans ses pensées, se pouvait-il qu'il puisse tomber sur le ravisseur de Natsu, cet simple idée le fit bouillir sur place. S'il venait à le rencontrer il n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à mettre fin à ces jours.

Les filles n'avait pas beaucoup échangées durant le trajet. Seule Wendy et Lucy avaient pris le temps de discuter de tout et de rien essayant tant bien que mal de dissiper leur inquiétudes.

Erza resta concentré sur son objectif. Si elle avait tant insisté pour aller au Nord ce n'étais pas pour rien. Elle espérait bien mettre la main sur ce mystérieux type qui s'en était pris à Natsu, et qui visiblement en voulait par la même occasion à Gray. Se pouvait-il qu'il se doute de la relation entre les deux ?

Qu'importe Titania était déterminer à sauver ses camarades !

Une fois sur place le train qu'ils devaient prendre venait d'arriver. En se dirigeant vers celui-ci les mages aperçurent deux silhouettes, une autre équipe ?

— Oh mais regarder qui vient d'arriver, décidément vous vous faites désirez, déclara un jeune mage blond.

— Ne commence pas Sting ! Répliqua son frère.

— Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Titania.

— Un courrier de votre maître m'est parvenu sollicitant l'aide de Sabertooth, plus précisément pour soutenir votre équipe. Sting esquissa un sourire. Le mage était toujours aussi arrogant !

Si Erza s'écoutait elle lui réglerais son compte sans hésitation ! Cependant si Makarov avait fais appelle à eux c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Elle tenta de se calmer.

Un troisième homme s'approcha discrètement de Gray et le tira du groupe de mage souhaitant simplement lui parler à part.

Gray entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son ami. Celui-ci rougit face à ce geste, le brun était plus que fragile en ce moment, et son camarade se promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Enfin à plusieurs mètres du groupe, ils s'arrêtèrent et Gray se blottit de tout son être dans les bras de son ami.

— Lyon... je suis si faible ! Se lamenta le mage.

— Cesse de dire des choses pareils Gray, le ton employé par le mage était doux. Depuis ces événements Gray était méconnaissable.

— Mais je n'est pas sue le protéger, et si encore une fois par ma faute je perdais quelqu'un de chère à mon cœur.

Lyon comprenait la douleur de Gray, les démons de son passé le hantais encore et toujours. Tout les êtres qu'il aimait ont donner leur vie pour lui. Il appréhendait sûrement l'idée de perdre Natsu, et même de le perdre lui.

— Je ne veut plus souffrir, reste en vie je t'en pris ! Gray resserrant son étreinte.

— Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je te protégerais, pour Ul. Elle même ne supporterait pas de te voir ainsi Gray... lui murmura calmement Lyon.

Les deux garçons restèrent l'un contre l'autre Lyon souhaitant apaiser son ami d'enfance. Gray en avait plus que besoin. En tant normal le mage de Lamia Scale ne ce serait pas montré aussi affectueux avec le brun. Pourtant depuis cet incident et sa mission d'observation au Nord de Fiore, il avait pris conscience d'un rôle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer. Veiller, et prendre soin de son camarade, malgré ses différents avec son ami, Lyon ressentait une profonde affection pour Gray.

— Lyon ? Erza rompant la douce étreinte entre les garçons. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

— Les nouvelles vous concernant font rapidement le tour de Fiore, surtout en ce moment... Apprenant votre départ je me suis dit qu'un guide serait utile.

— Dit moi que la guilde de ces sales mages se trouve à proximité de Kunoï ?

— Pas exactement à partir de la ville il faudra bien compter une bonne demi journée de marche dit-il.

— Puisque tu es là, les choses vont changer, repris la mage en armure.

— Que veut tu dire ?

— Étant donner que tu sais ou se trouves ces mages, nous organiserons une première offensive, on ne peut pas laisser Natsu plus longtemps entre leurs griffes. Le regard de Titania s'assombrit brusquement.

Gray se tourna vers sa camarade. Partir à l'assaut une fois sur place ?! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Erza de foncer tête baisser, cependant elle avait raison, Natsu devait-être sortit de ce guêpier aussi vite que possible !

Après plusieurs minutes toue les mages montèrent dans le train, en direction de la ville de Kunoï.

Les filles et les dragons jumeaux s'étaient assis ensemble commençant à parler d'éventuel stratégie si jamais l'ennemi leur tombait dessus.

Gray et Lyon s'étaient isolés du reste du groupe sur demande du brun qui voulait rester avec son ami.

Ce n'est qu'il rejetait leur présence mais la présence de son ami d'enfance le rassurais, il désirait juste un peu de tranquillité en sa compagnie !

Trois heures voilà le temps qu'ils leurs restaient à patienter avant leur arrivé dans cette ville.

Sting et Rogue avait finis par se mettre à l'écart, voulant profiter de ce long trajet pour se reposer. Ils finirent par s'endormirent en compagnie de leurs Exceeds.

Les filles les observaient tout deux et toute ne rêvaient que d'une chose. Assister à cette même scène mais avec Natsu et Happy.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on les retrouve rapidement déclara Lucy ! Et si jamais il...

Erza coupa son ami

— Je t'interdit de penser des choses pareils Lucy ! Titania prenant les mains de la mages dans les siennes, si Happy est en vie je suis sûre qu'ils ne tuerons pas Natsu, son visage se crispa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui veule mais... il faut agir et vite.

Lucy acquiesça, oui retrouver ces deux là était devenue une priorité absolue !

De plus ce que leur avait confié Erza ce matin à propos de l'incident de la veille, ne la rassurait pas non plus. Voilà que maintenant Gray devenait une cible potentiel, mais qui pouvait leurs en vouloir à ce point !

Gray se leva attirant l'attention de ces camarades.

— Ou va tu ? Questionna Erza.

— J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose répondit-il.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien Gray ? demanda à son tour Lyon.

Comme seul réponse le mage acquiesça et se dirigea vers le wagon restaurant, sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis !

Il n'avait décidément pas le moral, ces sauts d'humeurs le démontrait clairement, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Natsu semblait être la seul personne à pouvoir l'apaiser pour de bon à la plus grande peine de ces amis.

Gray était déjà suffisamment malheureux de ne pouvoir aider Natsu lorsqu'il allait mal, nul doute que maintenant qu'il était totalement absent Gray était bouleverser au plus haut point !

Le brun était maintenant dans le restaurant souhaitant grignoter un petit quelques chose, voir même boire pour tenter d'oublier toute cette souffrance.

Il s'assied devant le bar, et commanda une bière, le serveur lui apporta rapidement sa boisson. Gray ne tarda pas à la boire et en pris une deuxième qu'il descendit tout aussi rapidement. Le serveur regardais le mage avec une profonde inquiétude, ce type n'allait pas bien se dit-il.

La fatigue ne l'aidant pas le brun haussa la voix voyant que l'on ne voulait plus lui servir quoi que ce soit.

Un jeune mage s'approcha du brun en déposant une main sur son épaule.

— Tu ne devrais pas boire ainsi c'est dangereux Gray !

Cette voix ! Il se tourna, Yuan ?! Que faisait-il ici ? Le mage le repoussa et s'énerva de nouveau contre le pauvre serveur. Les personnes présentent dans le wagon commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Une personne entra précipitamment dans le restaurant.

— Gray ! C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Lyon.

Voyant que son ami mettait du temps à revenir il avait commencé à se demander si il n'était pas en train de se mettre en danger, Erza avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais Lyon avait indiquer qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'une seule personne n'y aille afin de ne pas le brusquer. Le mage de Lamia Scale remarqua le blond à ses côtés, visiblement il tentait de le raisonner.

Yuan écarquilla les yeux, alors comme sa tu es là ! Se dit-il.

— Allez amène toi Gray le sermonna Lyon. Si tes amis te voyaient... reprend toi bon sang !

— Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui ! suivis le blond. Il à l'air de traverser quelque chose de difficile.

— Je le sais ! Écoute merci pour tes conseils mais je m'occupe de lui maintenant ! La voix de Lyon s'était haussé !

Le mage de Lamia Scale prit son ami de force, le traînant hors du wagon. Yuan pesta ! Pourquoi à t-il fallu qu'il intervienne celui là pensait-il.

Gray ne l'entendais pas de la même oreille et commença à agresser Lyon, celui-ci répliqua aussitôt en assénant un coup poing violent à son ami, le coup le fit heurter le mur puis s'écroula sur le sol.

Le mage au cheveux argenté le regarda, c'est pas vrai pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette dans des états pareils. Cette mission n'était certainement pas bonne pour lui. Il aurait peut-être fallut le laisser à Magnolia vue son état !

Lyon entendit son ami pleurer. Il eu un pincement au cœur, il était enfin calmer mais de nouveau anéantis.

Il se pencha pour le relever, Gray se laissa prendre avant de se blottir dans les bras de son ami, un geste au total opposé de ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant.

Son ami l'enlaça et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, tout en le berçant.

— J'ai mal, tellement mal... je, le brun peinait à articuler.

— Calme toi ! Je comprend que ce que tu vis n'est pas évident, mais tu dois y faire face avec cette force qui t'as permis d'arriver ou tu en est !

— Mais cette force c'est... c'est Natsu ! Bafouilla Gray.

Se pouvait-il que le rose est permis à Gray de faire face à toute ces épreuves ? Pourtant l'un et l'autre ne faisait que se battre à longueur de journée. Jamais ils ne s'étaient confiés, malgré tout sa Gray semblait voir en Natsu un guide, un pilier auquel se raccrocher en cas de coup dure. Mais constatant son impuissance depuis la disparition d'Happy, le brun avait commencer à se fragiliser petit à petit. Et lorsque se fut au tour du rose cette bulle protectrice qui l'entourait s'était brisée le laissant totalement en proie à tous ses tourments !

Lyon ramena son camarade avec le reste du groupe.

De retour dans leur wagon tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux hommes. Gray éprouvait de la difficulté à tenir debout, son ami le soutenant par l'épaule. Le brun semblait valser entre le conscient et l'inconscient !

Ses amis furent pris de panique ! Lyon déposa le mage de glace au côté de Lucy, celle-ci le pris dans ses bras, essayant de calmer sa détresse grandissante.

Erza sourit rassurer de voir qu'il était de nouveau avec eux, et se détendit. Une fois sur place, il vaudrait mieux mettre Gray dans un hôtel avec une personne à ses côté. Dans son état c'était de la folie de le mettre sur des recherches surtout si des combats étaient à prévoir !

Dans le wagon restaurant Yuan était assis à une table en compagnie de deux de ses camarades.

— Comment se fait-il que cet avorton sois présent dans ce train ! S'énerva le blond !

— Tu n'avais qu'à lui régler son compte repris sa camarade !

— Tss ! Je n'est pas envie de me faire remarquer du moins pas tout de suite...

— Tu ne pense pas que le jeu à assez durer Yuan ?! Interrogea, un homme à la carrure imposante! Il risque de nous tomber dessus plus rapidement que prévue.

— Il reste moins de deux heures avant d'arriver à Kunoï, dit le blond un sourire en coin.

— A quoi pense tu ? Demandèrent ses deux compères.

— Étant donner que Lyon est avec eux... une fois arriver il sera tant pour moi de conclure avec Natsu ! Je vous demanderais juste de garder un œil sur eux !

— Quand pourront nous enfin arracher les ailes de ces petites fées ? Je ne peut plus attendre !

Yuan sourit devant le cruel manque de patience de son amie, elle rêvait de vengeance cependant intervenir maintenant n'étaient pas à leur avantage. De plus le blond aurait souhaiter s'amuser d'avantage avec Gray, mais la soudaine présence de Lyon à ses côtés devenait un problème.

Tant pis sa décision était prise désormais.

Oui ! Yuan se réjouit d'avance, bientôt il aurait enfin son Natsu juste pour lui. Fairy Tail allait finalement faire face à la pire situation possible ! Un dragon slayer anéantis juste bon à obéir, à son nouveau propriétaire.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, Gray avait fini par s'endormir au côté de sa camarade Lucy, Wendy dormais aussi dans les bras d'Erza, quant à Lyon il s'était assis avec les dragons jumeaux, qui venait d'émerger depuis peu.

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le maître de Fairy Tail à fait appelle à une aide extérieur, déclara le blond.

Lyon le regarda, malgré son égaux démesuré, en cet instant il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour les fées. Surtout pour Natsu qu'il admirait depuis qu'il était tout petit. C'est notamment pour cette raison que Sting avait accepter de leurs venir en aide. Et puis le blond comprenait très bien ce que pouvait éprouver Natsu en ce moment, cette douleur il la connaissait très bien, comme ce fameux soir au grand jeu de la magie, ou l'ancien maître lui avait pris la vie de son ami, l'anéantissant sur le coup. Minerva l'avait ensuite fais marcher pour pouvoir récupérer Lector.

— J'espère que les recherches vont aboutir dit Lyon.

— En tant que maître de Sabertooth je vous aiderais à retrouver Natsu ! Je vous le promet.

Erza non loin avait écouter l'échange entre les garçons, elle sourit. Finalement malgré les apparences Sting était un jeune homme de confiance, qui éprouvait des sentiments pour ses camarades. Nul doute que son aide serait précieuse au cours de cette mission.

Natsu ouvrit difficilement les yeux, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était retenu ici ? Sa mémoire commençais sérieusement à lui faire défaut, il tenta tant bien que mal de se rappeler.

Son regard se posa sur ce symbole ! Une guilde ?! Oui, le rose faisait partit d'une guilde, mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir du nom de celle-ci. Ses amis... il s'efforça dans un ultime effort de se remémorer leur visage. Tout était flou, un chat bleu ? Happy !, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, ce petit Exceed était son plus grand ami... mais il avait disparue.

La mission ! Chaque petit souvenir qui lui revenait, le dragon slayer, tentait de les associer à d'autres afin de se souvenir. Petit à petit Natsu tenta de se retrouver lui même.

Le mage pensait se sentir mieux en tentant de retrouver la mémoire, mais ce fut tout le contraire, les actes de violences qu'il avait subie finirent par lui revenir en pleine figure. Et ce dont il n'aurais jamais voulu ce souvenir lui revint à nouveau, son viol !

Le mage secoua la tête, toutes ces images lui donnait la nausée, il commença à pousser des cris de douleur donnant l'impression de revivre ce cauchemar.

La fatigue finit de nouveau par le libérer, en le plongeant dans un sommeil provisoire loin de toute ces horreurs !

Seul la mort lui permettrais enfin d'être libre...

Le train arriva enfin à la gare de Kunoï. Tout les mage se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

— Ou allons nous maintenant demanda Lucy ?

— Le soleil commence à se coucher... peut-être faudrait-il rester en ville ce soir ? Proposa Sting.

— Et laisser Natsu à ces crapules une nuit de plus. Hors de question ! s'énerva Titania.

— Je suis tout aussi inquiet que vous, mais ne laisser pas vos émotions dictez votre conduite ! Le dragon de lumière tentant de raisonner ses amis. Même si nous partons nous ne sommes pas à notre avantage ici, et une fois la nuit tombée on risque bien de se faire surprendre !

Erza serra les dents... Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre mais Sting était sans doute celui qui était le plus apte à poser les choses. D'où peut-être cette décision de Makarov de les appelés en renfort. Le maître avait certainement due se douter que ses protéger ne se lance tête baissée dans un piège.

Elle soupira et concéda.

— Très bien cherchons un endroit ou passée la nuit, mais nous partons à la première heure demain ! Repris Erza.

— C'est en effet plus raisonnable suivi Lyon.

Le reste des mages acquiesça et tous se mirent en quêtes d'un endroit ou passée la nuit.

Sting ouvrit la marche avec son frère, suivi des filles, et de Gray et Lyon.

— Comment te sent tu ? Interrogea le mage de Lamia Scale.

— Je, je n'est pas vraiment les idées claire, avouât-il timidement, j'ai besoin de...

Le mage de glace s'effondra sur le sol, sous le regard ahuris de ses camarades. Tous se regroupèrent autour du brun.

— Gray ! s'écrièrent ses camarades de guilde.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas bon du tout, dit Lyon.

— Je vais m'occuper de lui, ajouta Wendy.

La petite mage céleste le sentit clairement ! La magie que dégageait Gray était faible voir quasi inexistante. La vie d'un mage dépendait de la puissance magique qu'il manifestait, se pouvait-il que Gray puisse...

La fillette s'appliqua à la tâche sous le regard inquiet de son ami Carla. Le groupe observait attentivement et en silence les soins que prodiguait la jeune femme au brun ! Le cœur de tous les mages battaient à la chamade.

Lorsque la petite mage se releva elle indiqua qu'elle avait stabiliser son état mais qu'il fallait expressément trouver un logement afin qu'il puisse récupérer correctement !

Erza releva le corps de son ami et le porta sur son dos. Les mages se remirent en route, plus affaiblis que jamais, toute cette histoire les avaient affaiblis bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Le groupe finit par arriver au cœur de la ville, le centre ville était particulièrement dynamique, de nombreux marchands jonchaient les rues.

Divers articles étaient présent dans les nombreuses échoppes, allant du plus simple bijoux, au artefact et potion magique.

Kunoï était une ville réputée pour ses grand marchés qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à toute la diversité de leurs produits, que cette ville avait été désigner la plus grosse ville marchande du royaume, l'ambiance était festive plusieurs petit groupes de personne proposait des animations à divers endroits, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas se laisser entraîner par toute cette ambiance !

Malgré tout ce qui les entouraient les mages, ne prirent même pas le temps de jeter à œil à tout ce qui s'offraient à eux, n'ayant qu'un seul but, trouver un hôtel pour pouvoir, permettre à Gray de se rétablir !

Après une longue marche éprouvante, Sting finit par repérer un hôtel, ni une ni deux les mages entrèrent.

Erza se précipita vers l'accueil.

— Auriez-vous des chambres de disponible ?

— Bien sûre ! Combien êtes vous ?

— Sept personnes.

— Voyons... il ne me reste que des chambres doubles, cela vous convient-il ?

Un des mages allait se retrouver seul dans une chambre ? Impensable ! Personne ne devait être seul, pas maintenant, le groupe avait besoin d'être soudé !

— Ne me dite pas que c'est tout ce que vous avez ? La mage haussant la voix !

— Il y a l'appartement VIP qui est libre. Il peut loger jusqu'à dix personne répondit la réceptionniste.

— Parfait ! On la prend !

— Bien alors pour une nuit tout compris cela vous fera quatre millions de joyaux !

— Quatre millions ? C'est une vrai fortune ma parole ! S'étonna Lucy.

— Comment allons nous faire, nous n'avons pas les moyen se lamenta Wendy.

Titania commença à perdre patience Gray avait besoin de repos le plus vite possible, la nuit commençait à s'abattre, c'est pas vrai pensât-elle.

Sting s'avança vers l'accueil, poussant gentiment sa camarade.

— Ajouter la note sur le compte de Sabertooth ! Dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

— La guilde de Sabertooth, très bien, voici les clés. Merci de votre confiance ! La chambre se situe au dernier étage.

Sting s'empara des clés et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard stupéfait des mages présents, seul Rogue ne semblait pas surpris par le geste de son frère.

— Dépêcher vous ! Votre ami à besoin de repos déclara le blond.

Les larmes menaçait de couler sur le visage des mages de Fairy Tail ! Le geste du dragon de lumière les avaient émue au plus au point. Erza ne voyait à travers lui que ce garçon prétentieux, dont elle gardait le souvenir durant les grands jeux de la magie.

Sting donnait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne en cet instant.

Il s'était ouvert et avait créer des liens forts avec ses camarades, à travers tout ces changement le dragon slayer méritait amplement sa place de maître de Sabertooht, son cœur était pure, et ses sentiments sincère. Nul doute qu'avec lui la guilde avait de beaux jours devant-elle.

Tous les mages étaient maintenant présent dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'amorcer sa monter. Pas un mot ne fut échanger.

Une fois au dernier étage, le blond remarqua la porte de l'appartement, inséra la clé et ouvrit la porte !

Les mages écarquillèrent les yeux devant le spectacle qui se présentait à eux.

L'entrée donnait sur un grand séjour, un grand canapé en cuir blanc était présent au centre de la pièce suivis de trois fauteuil en cuir noir. Le tout entourant une grande table nacré. De nombreux bouquet de fleurs occupaient l'espace à divers endroit, allant de la pivoine aux roses rouges et blanche. La toiture en verre permettait à la lumière de la lune d'éclairer paisiblement la pièce principale. Plus loin ont pouvait apercevoir une grande baie vitré, qui donnait sur une grande terrasse. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une grande piscine chauffée ainsi qu'un jacuzzi. De nombreuses étoiles étaient présente dans ce ciel, rendant la scène plus que magnifique une douce quiétude envahis les mages ! Tout leurs tourments s'en était allés, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils se sentaient détendus !

Mais la réalité les rattrapas rapidement quand Gray poussa un gémissement plaintif !

Erza se dirigea vers une des chambres suivi de ses deux amies, une fois à l'intérieur Lucy s'empressa de soulever la couette afin que Titania puisse déposer le corps de Gray visiblement à bout !

La blonde le recouvrit ensuite de la couverture. Les jeunes femmes restèrent à son chevet un moment, veillant sur leur mage de glace.

Pendant ce temps les dragons jumeaux s'étaient installer dans la pièce principale en compagnie de Lyon.

— Je pense qu'on te doit des remerciement Sting Eucliffe ! Commença Lyon.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers le mage de Lamia Scale.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je n'est fais que nous éviter de déambuler jusqu'à épuisement dit-il un sourire moqueur... Le mage de lumière se leva et partis en direction d'une des autres chambres, suivis de près par son frère.

Lyon resta dans le séjour profitant pleinement de l'atmosphère paisible que dégageait celle-ci.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui et fixa tout à coup Sting. Quand celui-ci sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur lui il s'arrêta.

— Pourquoi me fixe tu ainsi ! S'agaça le blond.

— Sting ! Le ton employer par Rogue le fit grincer des dents.

Le mage de la lumière se mit tout à coup à trembler, Rogue le sentait très bien ce n'était pas de la peur bien au contraire.

— Pourquoi continue tu de te cacher derrière ce masque, ne pouvait tu pas simplement accepter les remerciements qu'il t'a offert.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! S'énerva Sting.

— Éprouver et exprimer ses sentiments envers les autres n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est ce qui créer des liens entre les gens. Rogue se s'approcha de son frère et déposa une main sur son épaule !

Ce geste arracha des larmes au blond, Sting se refusait à laisser paraître ses émotions, il voulait guider sa guilde vers le bon chemin, malgré son jeune âge il avait bien remarquer que son statut de maître n'était pas approuver par tous. Il avait alors pris la décision de mettre certains de ses sentiments de côtés espérant qu'à travers cela il montrerait qu'il possédait un caractère ferme.

— Qu'importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, tu es un grand mage et personne à la guilde ne contredira mes propos ! Déclara Lector !

— Fro pense la même chose !

— Les mages de Fairy Tail te vois comme un mage au grand cœur j'en suis sûre ! Annonça Rogue.

Les trois compagnons prirent Sting dans une douce étreinte, Rogue connaissait bien son frère, il souhaitais seulement que celui-ci cesse d'enfouir ses sentiments.

Ils finirent par se coucher, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Voyant que le visage de Gray s'était adoucis, les filles déposèrent un bisou sur sa joue, avant de quittez sa chambre.

— Je suis rassurer, déclara Lucy.

— Oui ! Je souhaite juste qu'il puisse se retrouver lui même pendant la nuit ! Suivis Erza.

— Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux demain ! S'enquit Wendy.

Les filles traversèrent de nouveau la pièce principale, pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Elle esquissèrent un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçurent Lyon endormis sur le canapé.

La nuit était maintenant bien avancé, tous les mages dormaient à point fermer, dans la guide noire

non loin de Kunoï. Yuan était installer à une table savourant sa bière, tout en réfléchissant, intensément.

La présence de Lyon l'empêchait de pouvoir de nouveau approcher Gray, afin de le séduire d'avantage...

Il finit par se lever agacée, et descendit dans le sous-sol de la guilde.

Arrivée en bas il ouvrit la porte de la cellule de son petit dragon. Il l'observa un instant, le pauvre Natsu était inconscient bien loin de cette dure réalité qui le détruisait à petit feu. Le blond s'approcha du rose tout en souriant, il caressa son doux visage, puis le libéra de ses chaînes. Yuan rattrapa délicatement le corps du rose qui s'effondra une fois détacher. Il le pris avec lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce il nettoya avec soin les blessures du dragon slayer, avant de le laver. Son corps était recouvert de nombreuses cicatrices, et par endroit son sang avait fini par sécher sur sa peau halée due aux multiples tortures qu'il avait endurer durant l'absence de Yuan.

Le pauvre rose était meurtrie, même à l'agonie en cet instant.

Yuan sourit de nouveau. Il était maintenant temps pour Natsu de tourner une nouvelle page de sa vie.

Et même s'il venait à se rebeller il lui restait encore un atout dans sa manche ! Cette petite bête bleu qui était son ami de toujours !

Une fois avoir fini de laver Natsu, le blond le revêtis avec de nouveaux vêtements. Il allongea ensuite le mage sur son lit, puis captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, tout en caressant ses doux cheveux.

— Bientôt nous serons heureux mon ange ! Déclarât-il d'une voix douce.

Yuan se leva et quitta la pièce, n'attendant qu'une chose, son réveil afin qu'il puisse finir son éducation !

De retour à l'hôtel Gray se réveilla brusquement, pris de panique. Son cœur battait intensément, ou était-il ? Il observa la pièce et se risqua à sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre celui-ci aperçu son camarade Lyon allongé dans le canapé, qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Le mage de Lamia Scale dormais paisiblement. Le brun sortit prendre l'air, ce cauchemar continuant de le hanter !

La douce brise nocturne lui fit un bien fou ! Il ferma les yeux un instant. Tentant par la même occasion d'apaiser son esprit.

Gray rouvrit ses pupilles, sa vue se faisait tout à coup flou, il se sentit tomber mais des bras le rattrapèrent.

— Tu devrais te reposer Gray !

Le mage tourna son visage vers l'origine de cette voix.

— Erza !

La concerné lui sourit tendrement avant de l'aider à se relever.

— Pourquoi ne te repose tu pas ?

— J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Sa camarade l'observa, il était en sueur, et tout son corps tremblait. Même dans son état son esprit persistait à le torturer, pauvre Gray pensât-elle.

— Dit moi Erza ? Le ton employer par Gray se faisant tout à coup sérieux !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je veut vous accompagner demain pour retrouver Natsu !

La mage écarquilla les yeux face à la demande de Gray. Dans son état ce n'était pas raisonnable, cependant ce soudain changement d'attitude au moment de lui demander cette faveur, la fit tiquer.

— Tu en est sûre ? Demanda Titania.

— Si je veut prétendre être celui qui prendra son cœur, alors je me dois d'être fort et de tout donner afin de le retrouver. Le brun n'émettais pas la moindre hésitation dans ses paroles.

Je n'est pas sue l'aider lors de la disparition d'Happy. Et qu'importe mon état... je le sauverais coûte que coûte ! Parce que je l'aime !

Erza esquissa un large sourire, Gray semblait tout à coup capable de tout affronter, pour récupérer ce qui lui était chère !

— Dans ce cas tu devrais manger, dit-elle taquin.

— Oui.

Les deux mages rentrèrent dans l'appartement, le brun se fit quelques petit sandwichs qu'il engloutit rapidement, sous le regard de son amie.

Les deux camarades finirent par se séparer chacun retournant dans sa chambre.

A l'extérieur non loin de l'appartement des mages deux silhouette se tenait fièrement.

— Si tu fais sa, Yuan risque de mal le prendre.

— Je me contrefiche de son avis, Fairy Tail doit payer !

La jeune femme commença à lancer un sort, et un puissant rayon magique heurta de plein fouet l'endroit ou logeaient les fées. L'impact créant une puissante explosion !

— C'est la fin petite fées ! Dit la mage un sourire conquérant.

**NDA : Alors ce chapitre vous à t-il plus ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**NDA : Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Premier contact entre les mages et la guilde noire, que va t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontations**

Une puissante explosion ce produit en heurtant l'appartement des fées, la fumée commençait à se dissiper doucement, tandis que la femme ayant lancé le sort se réjouissait, de cette action.

Désormais tout ces mages n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Contente ? Demanda son camarade. Si Yuan savait ce que tu viens de faire...

— Peu importe ! le problème de Fairy Tail est régler ! Il va pouvoir profiter pleinement de son dragon désormais !

— Profiter pleinement !? J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui faire subir des choses atroces, annonça un mage d'une voix énerver. La foudre s'agitait autour de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que ?

Avant même qu'ils est le temps de voir l'homme derrière eux une succession d'attaque leurs furent lancer ! Les deux compères parvinrent à les esquiver de justesse. Qui avait pue les surprendre sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte...

La fumée s'était maintenant dissipé, la mage écarquilla les yeux devant l'appartement qui était en parfait état ?! Impossible !

— Les enchantements peuvent s'avérer être de véritable mur défensif quand ils sont bien travailler, dit Fried en compagnie de Lévy !

— haha vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas provoquer Fairy Tail ! suivi Bixrow.

— Finis vos escapades ! Repris Evergreen, maintenant que l'on vous tient vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme sa.

L'explosion avait brusquement réveillez tous les mages qui s'étaient désormais regroupé dans le salon. Tous se regardèrent, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Regardez dehors ! s'écria Sting. On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge.

Sans attendre une seconde tous les mages se précipitèrent sur la terrasse, observant à plusieurs endroit les membres de leurs guilde.

Deux silhouettes se tenaient entouré par le groupe ! Il était impossible de voir leur visage tout deux portant un grand manteau noir, munie d'une capuche.

La mage noire fixa tout à coup cette femme ! Erza ! son regard s'assombrit, en un instant elle se retrouva face à elle, Titania bloquant son attaque avec son épée.

Cette magie !

— Alors c'est toi !

— Tu vas payer Erza, pour ce fameux jour !

— Impossible !? C'est vous mademoiselle ? Questionnèrent les deux jumeaux.

Celle-ci sourit, avant de lancer un nouvelle assaut qui propulsa tous les mages contre la baie vitrée.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne valaient plus rien ! Leurs force étaient cruellement amoindrie pour certains.

Elle retira son long manteau révélant son apparence.

— Minerva !

— Dire que vous êtes alliés à cet guilde ! Sting, Rogue. Comment avez-vous pue vous pue vous abaissez à sa !

— Sabertooth renaît grâce à Sting et Rogue, déclarèrent leurs deux Exceeds.

— Balivernes ! Comment pouvez vous croire sa ! Regardez, à trop être attachés les uns aux autres ils souffrent de la perte de leur camarades. Crées des liens ne vous apporteras rien de bons !

Erza se jeta finalement sur Minerva, un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux jeunes femmes.

De leurs côté l'équipe de Luxus entourait l'autre mage noire, en moins d'une seconde il disparue de leurs champs de vision. Il réapparue à proximité de Luxus, celui-ci eu juste le temps de parer son attaque, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— T'es un rapide, dit le mage de foudre un air provoquant.

— ...

Un second combat s'engagea Luxus et le mage noire se déplaçaient si rapidement qu'il était difficile pour n'importe quel mage de lui apporter un soutien quelconque, qu'importe leurs tentatives ils ne feraient que le gêner.

— Allons voir les autres sur la terrasse, déclara Fried.

Tous se regroupèrent autours de leurs camarades, le dernier assaut de Minerva les avaient pour certains bien sonner.

— Tout va bien ? Interrogea Bixrow.

— Pas trop mal, répondirent les frères jumeaux. Sting semblait particulièrement pensif.

Lucy se releva avec difficulté, avec l'aide de Wendy. Lévy s'approcha de sa camarade, en la fixant avec une certaine inquiétude.

— Tu vas bien Lucy ?

— Sa pourrais aller mieux, répondit-elle souriante souhaitant rassurer son amie.

Un puissant sort arriva dans leurs direction, Sting et rogue parvinrent à stopper l'attaque en unissant leur deux hurlements du dragon.

Le blond fit signe à tous le monde de quitter la zone, le temps d'établir une stratégie. Erza était on ne sait ou en train de combattre Minerva, quant à Luxus personne n'était en mesure de l'aider, sauf peut-être les deux frères.

Ceux-ci prirent la décision de prendre soin du groupe, le mage de foudre était suffisamment puissant.

Natsu émergea doucement. Le mage se releva brusquement, pris d'une soudaine détresse. Il constata qu'il portait des vêtements propres, était-ce un rêve ?

Mais cette soudaine quiétude fut vite balayer, Natsu posa une main sur son cou. Son écharpe ? Ses idées étaient totalement confuses il ne savait décidément plus ou il en était...

Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

— Tu es enfin réveiller mon ange ! Dit Yuan en le regardant amoureusement.

Cette voix ! Et là tout lui revint en pleine figure, Natsu se sentit tout à coup fébrile. Il se recroquevilla, souhaitant oublier tout sa. Il avait mal, se sentait fatiguer, sali, humilier !

Pourquoi lui avait-on fait tant de mal, pourquoi lui ?

Natsu finit par regarder Yuan, le regard du rose en disait long sur son état, le blond sourit en voyant ses yeux, cette étincelle de vie était sur le point de s'éteindre, il était tant pour le mage noir de se l'approprier de manière définitive !

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu est réveiller, Yuan se dirigeant vers le lit tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Natsu sentit son cœur s'accélérer subitement, la peur transparaissait dans ses pupilles émeraudes, il commença à trembler, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui faire face. Des larmes perlèrent au coins de ses yeux. Le dragon slayer, blottit la couverture tout contre lui, recherchant du réconfort, une protection à n'importe quel prix !

Le blond sourit narquoisement, le jeu touchait à sa fin le rose n'était plus apte à lui faire face. Qu'importe ses efforts pour s'en sortir son esprit était tout simplement brisé.

Yuan monta sur le lit et s'approcha tendrement de Natsu, le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit subitement, et décocha un violent coup de poing à son vis-à-vis.

Le mage noir captura sans difficulté le poing du mage dans sa main, tu n'est pas en position de me résister pensât-il.

Sa réaction face au geste du dragon slayer ne se fit pas attendre, il plaqua le pauvre mage contre le dossier du lit, en lui assénant un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Dois-je te rappeler qui est le maître Natsu ! Déclara Yuan subitement agressif.

Celui-ci relâcha son étreinte et descendit du lit. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le mage de feu.

— Tu es plutôt tenace, malgré tout ce que tu as subis tu trouve encore la force de me faire face ? Le blond esquissa un large sourire.

Laisse moi te montrer une petite chose.

Il alluma une lacrima vision, Natsu tourna ses yeux vers l'écran, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent, est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Pourtant ce pelage, cette couleur bleu. Le rose remarqua que le ventre de son ami s'élevait et redescendait à un rythme régulier, des bandages recouvrait aussi son corps. Il était donc en vie ! Son éternel compagnon.

Le dragon slayer tendis une main en direction de l'écran souhaitant simplement caresser, sentir son doux pelage sur sa main.

— Happy, murmura le mage d'une petite voix quasiment inaudible.

Yuan se mit à rire, devant la réaction de Natsu. Cette scène était tout bonnement hilarante pour lui.

— Je vois que tu t'es calmer ! Commença Yuan.

— Happy... ajouta le rose d'une petite voix.

— Sache qu'il n'a pas rouvert les yeux depuis son accident, cependant pour toi mon ange, j'ai ordonner à mes camarades de lui apporter les premier soins.

Natsu observa tout à coup le blond.

— Son état est stable, dit-il d'une voix douce. Son visage se crispa brusquement ! En revanche, commet de nouveau le moindre geste sur moi, et je n'hésiterais pas un instant à mettre fin à ces jours de manière définitive. Tu m'as compris ?

Le rose déglutit, il se mit à trembler. Happy était là en vie ! Il l'avait vue... Ce type ne méritait qu'une bonne correction.

— Est-tu conscient de ta position désormais, Yuan étant certains de le tenir entre ces griffes. Je vais te le rendre Natsu... mais il va falloir être docile et obéissant. D'accord ?

Le mage était totalement désemparé, il avait tout perdu, son honneur, sa volonté, sa force, il ne lui restait plus rien. Il pouvait... rien ne l'empêchais de tenir d'avantage tête à Yuan, mais Happy...

Lui qui croyait l'avoir perdu pour toujours, il avait un infime espoir de le retrouver à ses côtés. Il fallait juste qu'il se donne complètement au blond. Cette idée le répugna mais mis à part sa il ne lui restait rien pour s'accrocher.

Yuan avait très bien compris que le mage persisterais à le rejeter, c'est pourquoi il avait pris la décision de préserver la vie du petit Exceed. Dans son état le rose n'attendais que la mort. Mais la nouvelle de la survie de son compagnon lui accordait un point d'attache, pour lequel Natsu serait prêt à tout pour s'y accrocher, et sa le blond l'avait parfaitement deviné.

Rien que pour Happy le rose continuerais de vivre ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir le toucher ou le prendre dans ses bras.

Sa réaction devant la lacrima l'avait nettement démontré. Oui ! Yuan n'attendais plus qu'une réponse à cette fameuse question !

— Est-ce que tu m'aime mon ange ? lui dit-il un ton aguicheur.

Un silence s'installa, devant le manque de réponse de Natsu il retourna à ses côtés sur le lit. Il saisi le menton du mage et planta ses magnifiques yeux bleues dans le regard de Natsu.

— Ne te fais pas désirer, sinon...

Un frisson parcouru le corps du pauvre Natsu, il finit par rapprocher timidement ses lèvres de celles du blond. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Yuan, le dragon slayer captura finalement ces lèvres dans un doux baiser.

La partie était maintenant terminée ! Le blond avait gagner, Natsu lui appartenait enfin à sa plus grande satisfaction. Les petites fées n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

— Je t'aime tellement, déclara le blond.

Comme seul réponse le mage acquiesça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'espérait Yuan mais pour le moment il s'en contenterait.

— Scellons notre amour Natsu ! Dit-il en allongeant son dragon sur le lit.

Le mage déglutit à l'entente de ces mots, il allait à nouveau... il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Qu'importe il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le moindre refus de sa part entraînerais la mort d'Happy, et Natsu désirait juste le retrouver à ses côtés...

Le blond caressa tendrement le visage du dragon slayer, et l'embrassa fougueusement, Natsu lui ouvrit la barrière de ses lèvres permettant à leurs langues de se retrouver.

Le blond se retira manquant finalement d'air, il glissa une main dans la chevelure du rose tout en le toisant amoureusement.

Yuan retira délicatement sa veste tout en déposant sur sa peau de petit baisers. Il caressa le torse bouillant du rose. Il embrassa de nouveau le rose en se frottant un peu plus contre son corps.

Yuan sentit une certaine frustration l'envahir, et ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer au rose, par un regard noir.

Natsu compris tout de suite ce qu'il attendais de lui. Yuan repris sa tâche en déposant un doux baiser sur ces lèvres gonflée.

Natsu glissa une main hésitante derrière le cou du blond, intensifiant l'échange.

Yuan frotta son sexe déjà bien éveiller contre celui de Natsu. Il rompit finalement le baiser et se dirigea vers l'objet de ses convoitises.

Il retira le pantalon du rose et caressa le sexe du dragon slayer à travers son caleçon. Natsu commença à pousser de petit gémissement, au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire. Yuan finit par retirer la dernière barrière profitant à nouveau du sexe bien éveiller de son dragon.

Il le pris en main et entama de petit va et vient avant de l'engloutir voracement. Le rose exprima un soupir sensuel qui parvint au oreilles du blond, intensifiant son désir qui se faisait de plus en plus grand. Entendre Natsu gémir était la plus belle des choses pour Yuan, il accentua le rythme donnant par moment de petit coup de langue.

Le dragon slayer sentit la délivrance arrivé, il se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit et se libéra dans un râle puissant.

Yuan releva la tête s'essuyant par la même occasion le coin des lèvres. Il remarqua Natsu son bras cachant ses pupilles.

Le pauvre se sentit particulièrement nauséeux. Une nouvelle fois il... il avait été faible, Natsu n'était qu'un objet à ces yeux rien de plus. Mais que pouvait-il y faire...

Le mage se mit à pleurer. Yuan l'assied sur le lit, et le pris dans ses bras tout en le berçant.

— Calme toi mon ange ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur je suis là.

Le rose, se laissa aller à cet étreinte que pouvait-il y faire ? La moindre opposition coûterais la vie à Happy, et Natsu souhaitais du plus profond de son être retrouver son ami.

Yuan le pris par la main, en descendant au rez-de-chaussé de la guilde.

— Il est maintenant tant d'effacer cet marque souvenir de ton passée avec Fairy Tail. A partir de cet instant ils ne sont plus ta famille, dit le blond une mine réjouit !

Les combats persistaient toujours dans la ville de Kunoï, Erza finit par poser un genou à terre, depuis quand Minerva était devenue si forte ? Peut-être était-ce tout simplement elle qui avait perdue en puissance.

Tous les récents événements ayant plus ou moins affecter le moral des mages !

De son côté Luxus ne relâchait pas ses efforts, il persista à attaquer son adversaire sans ménagement espérant enfin lui faire payer.

Tous ses attaques donnaient l'impression d'être lancer dans le vide. Comment ce mage parvenait à esquiver tous ses coups ?

Plonger dans ses pensées le mage de foudre se laissa surprendre et fut percuter violemment par une puissante offensive de son adversaire, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres.

— Ordure, tu vas me le payer.

— Est-ce là toute la puissance du grand Luxus ? Taquina le mage noir.

— Ne me provoque pas, les types dans ton genre je l'ai fait rôtir sur place ! Répondit le blond. Repartant à l'assaut.

Titania s'était relever mais éprouvait une grande difficulté à faire face à son adversaire, celle-ci se réjouit de ce combat qui au fil du temps tournais peu à peu à son avantage. Oui un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, d'ici quelques minute elle allait payer pour l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir lors du tournoi !

Les attaques de la mage chevalier ne manquait pas de puissance, mais Minerva parvenait à les bloquées ou tout simplement à les déviées. Le décor présent autour des deux jeunes femmes le démontrait.

Des bâtiments coupés en deux, ou même réduit en tas de poussière pour certain, le paysage laissait clairement apparaître un combat acharné.

Minerva profita d'un moment d'absence de Titania pour lui porter un coup violent à l'estomac, la faisant s'écraser contre un mur non loin de là. Le mur finit par s'effondrer sur la mage en armure la paralysant au sol, au plus grand plaisir de Minerva, qui s'apprêtait à en finir !

— Erza !

La concerné tourna difficilement le visage vers l'origine de cette voix ! Elle n'en était pas sûre, non sa ne pouvait pas être elle. Que ferait-elle ici ?

Minerva s'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce, n'ayant pas porter la moindre attention à cette voix.

Son coup fut parer par une épée, pas une simple épée... elle était dans son fourreau ?!

Le choc de l'attaque l'obligea à se reculer... D'où sortait elle ?

Ezra écarquilla les yeux, cette silhouette devant elle il s'agissait bien d'elle aucune erreur possible !

— Désoler pour le retard grande sœur, lui dit-elle en restant sur ses gardes. Cette fois c'est moi qui te protégerais !

Une autre personne libéra Titania des décombres, tout en l'aidant à se relever doucement.

— Comment te sent-tu Erza ? Lui demanda son amie inquiète.

— Que faites vous ici, demanda la mage inquisitrice.

— Malgré les apparences beaucoup de guilde veillent sur vous, et ce font du soucis depuis ce jour. Sabertooth ne sera pas la seule guilde à vous soutenir dans cette bataille ! Repris l'épéiste, avec un ton rassurant.

— Nous te protégerons Erza ! Repris sa camarade.

Titania esquissa un sourire, elle était dans un sale état si ses amies n'étaient pas intervenu nul doute qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde !

— Merci Kagura, et toi aussi Milliana !

Une explosion retentit au sommet de l'hôtel attirant l'attention de tous les mages. Quelque chose venait de tomber brutalement sur le sol.

L'équipe de Sting arriva au même moment retrouvant Erza visiblement bien amochée.

— Que font des mage de Mermaid Heel ici, s'étonna le blond.

— Vous n'êtes pas les seul à vouloir soutenir Fairy Tail, relança Kagura !

— Erza ! s'inquiéta le brun, devant l'état de son amie.

— Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas Gray, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Minerva pesta, il commençait à y avoir un peu trop de monde à son goût.

— Désoler je me suis fait surprendre annonça le mage noire à sa camarade.

— Comment à tu pue te laisser distraire, s'énerva Minerva.

— Tu as eu tort Minerva !, déclara Erza.

— De quoi parle tu ?

— Tu disais que les sentiments nous affaiblissaient lors de la perte d'un être chère c'est vrai, cependant ce sont ces même sentiments qui crées des liens entre les guildes officielles. Grâce à sa il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous venir en aide.

— En voilà un beau discours Titania, dit Jura accompagnée de Cherry et Luxus.

— Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois par surprise mage sacrée, repris le mage noir.

Une atmosphère pesante flottait tout à coup dans l'air, la tension était palpable. Le premier mouvement serait déclencheur d'un vrai carnage, et nul doute que la ville ne survivrait pas à cette confrontation.

Des applaudissement résonnèrent attirant l'attention de tous les mages. S'en suivis un rire d'un goût douteux.

Les deux mages noirs esquissèrent un sourire.

— Quel spectacle mes amis ! Haha, regardez moi ce lien magnifique entre les guildes officielles.

Vous et vos histoires de sentiments... vous me dégoûtez ! La voix du mage se fit tout à coup plus sèche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Demanda Minerva agacé.

— Ne le prend pas comme sa ! Que je sache, vous étiez censée les surveillez par vous confrontez à eux...

Erza écarquilla les yeux, et Gray sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Cette voix, Erza en était quasi certaine, elle ressemblait à celle de cette homme qui s'en était pris à Gray ce soir là. Son regard s'emplit de haine.

Gray déglutis non, sa ne pouvait pas être lui, pas Yuan ?!

Les mages finirent par mettre la main sur la position du mage qui prenait apparemment grand plaisir à les taquiner, il était plutôt distant une autre silhouette se tenait à ses côté.

Les mages de Fairy Tail furent pris d'une soudaine stupéfaction. Une chevelure rose ?! Que, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Gray s'y repris à plusieurs fois, en frottant ses yeux, il voulait être sûre de ce qu'il voyait.

Aucun doute il s'agissait bien de... Yuan, la colère le submergea, pourquoi portait-il l'écharpe du rose. Le mage de glace ne voulut pas y croire, non cela ne pouvait pas être...

Yuan ne pouvait pas être celui qui... il se sentit tout à coup fébrile. Ce type qui l'avait réconforté et que surtout Gray avait embrassé... Le brun ne voulait décidément pas l'admettre. Non il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, oui il allait bientôt se réveiller... Tout sa n'était pas réel !

Il tourna son regard vers Natsu, pourtant celui-ci ne réagis pas. Quelque chose de différent se dégageait de lui. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du brun, il était là !

— Natsu ! S'écria le brun, bouleverser au plus au point, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Yuan ?

Le blond l'observa, avec une certaine compassion à son égard.

— Oh Gray ! Fit-il mine de rien. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris, dit-il sarcastique. Rassure toi je ne te voulait aucun mal crois-moi ! Je souhaitais juste m'amuser avec toi, et tu sais quoi ! Natsu celui que tu porte dans ton cœur... ne t'appartiendra jamais !

Comme pour le lui démontrer le blond tendis un bras en direction du rose, le concerné se dirigea vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras sous la stupéfaction de ses camarades.

Le blond indiqua à son amant de retirer sa veste afin de montrer, sa volonté d'oublier son passé. Natsu finit par dévoiler honteux et humilier la marque présente sur son bras droit !

Les yeux d'Erza s'emplirent d'une envie meurtrière à l'égard de Yuan qui sourit malicieusement devant la mine de ses anciens camarades.

Gray s'effondra de tout son être sur le sol, non c'est impossible pensât-il. Que t'ont t-il fait Natsu.

Les deux mages noirs profitèrent de la confusion pour rejoindre leur compagnon.

— Natsu ! s'énerva Erza. Ou est l'emblème de la guilde !

Tous observèrent avec horreur que le symbole de Fairy Tail avait été remplacer par un autre, totalement inconnu, sauf pour un mage.

— C'est le symbole de la guilde Hydra, déclara Jura particulièrement calme.

— Hydra ? s'exclamèrent les mages.

— Ses membres sont connus, pour des actes de tortures au delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer...

— Qu'avez vous fait à Natsu, relança Titania, de plus en plus tendus.

— Il va très bien jugez par vous-même. Dit le blond.

Il pris le mage de feu par la main et dirigea ses lèvres vers les siennes, les capturant dans un doux baiser, qui se fit de plus en plus intense.

La réaction de certains mage ne se fit pas désirer, Sting et Rogue finirent par s'élancer sur l'ennemi, prêt à les descendre sur place.

Kagura, Jura et Lyon, et l'unité Raijin les suivaient de près. Comment osaient-ils exhiber Natsu de cette manière devant ses compagnons, le but étant simplement d'enfoncer les mages de Fairy Tail un peu plus dans le désespoir et le néant.

Lucy et Wendy s'était regroupées autour de Gray le visage en larme, qu'avaient pue faire ces sales types à leur ami ?

Erza était comme paralyser elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, un flot d'émotion l'envahissait. La colère, l'angoisse, la haine, le dégoût.

Gray était anéantis, au bout du bout... Natsu ne lui appartiendrais jamais !? Yuan s'était joué de lui, pour mieux le brisé... c'était réussis.

Le brun n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, que lui restait-il ? Son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Les alliées de Fairy Tail attaquèrent sans ménagement les mages noirs avec leurs sorts les plus puissants.

Avant que la puissance combinée de tout ces attaques ne leurs tombent dessus, Minerva disparue avec ses compères à l'aide de sa magie ! Yuan souriant narquoisement.

Le choc de ses attaques créa une gigantesque explosion rasant une bonne partie de la ville !

— C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Sting tout en essayant de les tracés à l'aide de leurs odeurs mais, le pauvre ne trouva aucune piste.

— Sting... s'inquiéta son frère. Il n'était plus maître de lui même. Voir Natsu ainsi l'avais profondément blessé.

— On ne peut plus rien y faire, repris Jura. Qui parvint à se contrôler, malgré son irrépressible envie de se défouler.

Le petit groupe se regarda longuement, le moral des mages de Fairy Tail, venait de prendre un grand coup, et aucun ne semblaient réussir à s'en remettre. Natsu leur compagnon, leur incorrigible tête brûlée, ils l'avaient tous vue ! Le rose n'était pas du tout lui même, qu'avait oser faire ces mages au dragon slayer pour le mettre dans cet état.

Sting sentit de nouveau son sang bouillir en revoyant ce Yuan, jouer avec Natsu comme s'il s'agissait d'une marionnette. Ce type allait devoir répondre de ces actes et ce dès maintenant !

De leurs côtés les fées tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs esprits. Natsu était là sous leurs yeux et malgré cela il n'avait rien pue faire pour le tirer de ce cauchemar...

La pensée d'Erza resta fixée sur le symbole de la guilde qu'il arborait, ses poings se crispèrent... Jamais ! Natsu n'aurais de sa personne effacer cet emblème qui représentait tout pour lui. Titania le connaissait bien et le rose n'aurait jamais tolérer que l'on touche à cette marque, signe de son passée mais aussi de son appartenance à cette grande famille qu'est Fairy Tail.

Titania était plus que jamais déterminer à sauver son camarde, pauvre Natsu pensât-elle.

Tous les mages se regroupèrent finalement établissant une stratégie, pour venir en aide au dragon slayer. Vue l'état du rose il était impératif d'intervenir maintenant !

Il n'était plus question d'attendre ! La vie de Natsu en dépendais, et sa bons nombres de mages en avaient conscience !

— Mettons nous tout de suite en route ! Déclara Erza particulièrement remontée.

— Vue l'état de certain ne vaudrait-il mieux pas prendre le temps de se reposer un peu. Demanda Jura.

— Après ce que ces enfoirés on fais à Natsu il est hors de question d'attendre d'avantage. Repris Sting, hors de lui ! Je jure sur ma fierté de dragon slayer de tirer Natsu de ce mauvais pas !

Les mages furent surpris par la soudaine haine que dégageait Sting... Le jeune homme admirais Natsu depuis son plus jeune âge, et voir les mages noir s'amuser avec lui de la sorte l'agaçait au plus au point ! Natsu était un mage redoutable sûrement un des plus puissant de Fiore !

Le blond se doutait que quelque chose, n'était pas claire... même dans le pire état possible le rose ne se serait jamais laisser faire ainsi sans essayer de protester.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de se défendre... Que se passait-il ?

— Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à la guilde, commença Lyon.

— Ne perdons plus une seconde ! Il est temps de frapper un grand coup, déclara Erza.

— Compte sur nous pour te soutenir, suivirent Kagura et Milliana.

— Très bien mais tâcher de vous ménager un peu. Ces combats vous ont pas mal affectés repris Jura.

Tous les mages acquiescèrent, et se tournèrent en direction du pauvre Gray en compagnie de Lucy, et Wendy.

Les deux jeunes femmes tentaient tant bien que mal de l'aider à surmonter ce nouveau coup dur, elles-même ayant beaucoup de mal. Natsu leurs étaient apparus comme une personne totalement différente, dépourvue de volonté. Juste bon à obéir sans rechigné.

Gray était assis, ses deux camarades blottis contre lui, afin de la rassurer un maximum.

Le brun ne savait plus vraiment quoi pensé. Natsu lui avait été pris, à sa plus grande peine, ne désirant qu'une chose, le retrouver à ses côtés aussi vite que possible.

Finalement lorsqu'il le retrouve... le rose est tout sauf comme dans ces souvenirs, Gray ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il n'avait pas cette couleur de cheveux si particulière. Le voir ainsi lui avait fais tant de mal, le mage aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer, l'apaiser. Gray était prêt à tout pour celui qu'il aimait.

Il repensa ensuite à lui. Celui que Gray avait souhaité aider. Yuan ! Comment ce type avait pue se jouer de lui de cette manière, le brun n'en revenais pas, il s'en voulait ! Oui il se haïssait d'avoir été si faible ce soir là ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginer être humilier de la sorte, le simple fait de penser qu'il avait embrasser le blond le dégoûtât.

Malgré cet insupportable douleur dans la poitrine le brun finit par se ressaisir ! Sa haine, sa peine, sa souffrance, Gray mit ses sentiments de côté. L'heure n'étais plus aux pleures. Toute cette rancœur, il se promit de la déchaîner sur Yuan. Personne ! Non nul autre que Gray ne serait autorisé à se battre contre ce type !

Le mage de glace ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer maintenant ! En dépits de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jour, le brun puisa dans une ultime volonté, celle de récupérer Natsu à tout pris !

Pour Fairy Tail, et surtout pour son propre bien être ! Il se releva doucement sous le regard des autres mages qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

— Tout va bien ? Interrogèrent Lucy et Wendy ?

— Oui ne vous en faite pas. Dit-il étrangement calme.

— Gray ! Lyon s'approchant de son ami d'enfance. Tu devrais te ménager...

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour le moment j'ai un tout autre objectif en tête.

— Que veut tu dire ?

— Je puise dans mes réserves Lyon... si je ne parviens pas à le sauver une fois là-bas je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister. Je vais tout donner dans ce combat.

Lyon resta interdit devant les paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il comprenait parfaitement le choix de son ami, cependant...

— Laisse moi t'aider Gray ! Déclara Lyon tout à coup sérieux.

— Je...

— Il est hors de question que tu disparaisse, tu entends ? Je vais t'apporter mon soutient, et je te fais la promesse qu'on le ramèneras.

Gray lui sourit, ensembles avec Lyon et tous les autres mages, ils porteraient secours à Natsu. Ces ordures n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Les mages se mirent en route pour cet ultime affrontement, tous liés par cette même volonté.

Lyon ouvrit la marche en compagnie des membres de sa guilde, suivis par les dragons jumeaux et les mages de Fairy Tail.

Dans la guilde Hydra.

Yuan était aux anges, Natsu était tout à lui, ces camarades devaient en ce moments même être en train de devenir fou, devant ce qu'ils avaient vue. Il pensa surtout à Gray et se mit à rire, attirant l'attention du rose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu es triste, il me semble que les adieux sont faits. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant, dit-il une mine réjouie.

— Je veux voir Happy... dit-il la voie tremblante.

Le blond le regarda. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son petit dragon. Natsu se sentit tout à coup pris de panique, il eu un mouvement de recul. Le pauvre mage de feu était effrayer par cet homme, il finit par s'asseoir et plongea sa tête entre ses jambes comme pour se protéger.

Yuan fut amusé par le comportement du rose, il était décidément bien plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer, mais qu'importe ainsi il était certain que jamais il n'essaierait de lui tenir tête.

Arrivé face au dragon slayer il s'accroupit et caressa les cheveux de son nouveau compagnon.

— Pourquoi à tu peur ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal tu sais ! Relève toi, dit-il d'une voix charnel.

Le rose releva la tête non sans une certaine appréhension, et lorsqu'il vit le visage du blond celui-ci captura ses lèvres dans un baiser.

— Tu pourrais nous épargner sa, déclara Minerva.

— Il va pourtant bien falloir t'y faire ma chère ! Répondit Yuan taquin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? La partie touche à sa fin tu sais, dit le troisième mage noir.

— Le dernier round aura lieu ici mes amis ! Pour ma part je me réserve ce cher Gray !

— Pourquoi lui ? Interrogèrent ses amis. Vue son état il n'y à rien d'intéressant à te battre contre lui.

— Il ne sera sûrement pas seul vue leur groupe. J'espère bien avoir de quoi me défouler un peu.

— Tu ne perd vraiment aucune occasion de t'amuser, dit Minerva.

A l'entente de cet échange Natsu murmura quelque chose, qui mit Yuan dans tous ces états.

— Ne leur fait pas de mal, tu n'as plus à t'en prendre à eux.

Le regard de Yuan s'obscurcit, Natsu osait lui dicté son comportement, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il plaqua le mage contre le mur, tout en l'empoignant fermement par le cou. Natsu tremblait de toute part, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, il éprouvait une grande difficulté à respirer. Le blond ne relâcha pas le rose au contraire il intensifia sa poigne.

Le mage de feu se sentit valser entre le conscient et l'inconscient, et juste avant qu'il ne sombre, Yuan le libéra en ajoutant.

— N'oublie pas la place que tu tient ! Compris ! Depuis quand te permet tu de me parler ainsi Natsu. Sa voix s'était haussé.

Un écran s'alluma, une personne se tenait à côté du pauvre Happy...

— Vas-y ! annonça Yuan.

— Très bien ! déclara son camarade, un air amusé.

— Non ! Happy ! Je suis désoler ne lui fait pas de mal je t'en pris ! Natsu était agenouillé au pied du blond, le suppliant au bord des larmes.

Le mage coupa simplement un bout de fourrure du petit Exceed.

— C'était ton dernier avertissement mon ange ! La prochaine fois c'est la mort qui l'attends !

Natsu se rassied gentiment dans un coin de la pièce tout en se recroquevillant, il finit par fermer les yeux tentant une nouvelle fois de fuir cette réalité devenue insupportable !


	6. Chapter 6: Contre-Attaque!

**NDA : Je suis vraiment navré pour cette longue attente... Le travail à finit par prendre le pas sur le temps que je m'accordais pour l'écriture ! Mais le voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et donner moi votre avis !**

**Chapitre 6 : Contre-Attaque !**

Les mages de Fairy Tail et leurs alliés marchaient depuis maintenant près de trois longue heures, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans une forêt qui au fur et à mesure de leurs avancés laissait de moins en moins transparaître la lumière de l'aurore.

— Lyon ?

— Nous y somme presque. Dit-il un peu nerveux.

— Dépêchons nous le temps nous est comptés, la situation de Natsu m'inquiète sérieusement, repris Erza en accélérant le pas !

— Ne force pas trop, tu n'est pas totalement remise de ton combat, suivi Milliana.

Les mages s'arrêtèrent et observèrent leurs camarades de Fairy Tail. Titania avait un genou posé à terre, Lucy et Wendy étaient toute deux profondément plongées dans leurs pensées...

Quant à Gray, il dissimulait ses sentiments comme jamais auparavant son visage ne dégageait aucune expression. Il semblait contenir ceux-ci de son plein gré !

— Gray...

— Je vais bien Lyon, je souhaite juste ne pas perdre plus de temps !

Sur ces paroles Erza se releva, et le fixa tout à coup...

— Désoler Gray ! repartons tout de suite dit-elle avec une soudaine détermination.

La mage indiqua qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur route. Gray était sûrement celui qui souffrait le plus dans le groupe. Refouler ses sentiments n'étaient pas chose facile surtout dans son état, le brun faisait en ce moment preuve d'une détermination et d'une force qu'Erza n'aurait jamais imaginer...

Aucun doute ! Ses sentiments pour Natsu étaient la clé pour le libérer, son ultime recourt. Le mage allait tout donner dans cette bataille pour sauver celui qui avait pris son cœur !

Dans la gare de Kunoï, un mage à la carrure imposante venait de débarquer du train en provenance de Magnolia, accompagné d'une autre personne.

— Enfin arriver !

— Oui, mais ne perdons pas de temps, ces mages vont bientôt connaître la souffrance de s'en prendre aux mages de Fairy Tail. Je vais réduire leur guilde en tas de ruine !

Le plus jeune observa son aîné, la puissance magique qu'il dégageait était vraiment effrayante, nul doute que s'il intervenait dans la bataille l'ennemi serait en très fâcheuse posture.

L'alliance des guildes continuait d'avancer prudemment dans la forêt qui les entourait, chacun scrutant chaque recoin, étant à l'affût du moindre petit bruit... Sting se tourna brusquement sur sa droite et lança un hurlement tel qu'il balaya les arbres aux alentours sans la moindre pitié !

Le reste du groupe s'arrêta et observa le blond qui peinait à respirer. Le mage de lumière était apparemment à bout, et un rien le faisait exploser. Le blond remarqua un petit animal coucher prêt d'un buisson... un écureuil !? Ce n'était qu'un simple écureuil.

Rogue s'approcha de son frère et déposa une main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter, Sting lui adressa un regard méfiant.

Il finit par se calmer en croisant le regard du dragon de l'ombre. Lector se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son camarade, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son calme ainsi.

— Calme toi ! Nous allons le retrouvé, déclara Rogue.

Le blond acquiesça devant la déclaration de son frère, certains mages étaient de vrai bombes à retardement, pourtant la colère ou la haine ne les mèneraient pas à la victoire, bien au contraire la plupart savaient très bien que ces sentiments nuiraient à leurs réflexions finissant par causer leurs pertes. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Sting ne digérais pas la manière dont ces enfoirés avait exhibés Natsu face à ses camarades.

Il était plus que jamais urgent de mettre la main sur les mages noirs, le temps leur faisait défaut et les nerfs de certains mages menaçaient de céder un peu plus à chaque seconde !

Après un dernier effort les mages finirent par apercevoir une lumière à quelques mètres d'eux.

— C'est ici ! Commença Lyon.

— Dans ce cas ne perdons pas une seconde ! Dit Erza.

A peine eu t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que Sting et Gray s'étaient tous deux diriger vers la sortis de la forêt, sans prendre le temps de vérifier un potentiel danger...

Finalement sortis, leurs regard eurent juste le temps de se croiser avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse jusqu'au reste du groupe !

— C'est pas vrai ! Sting ! Gray ! S'écria Jura.

— Bon sang ne me dite pas que, s'inquiéta Lucy.

— La situation n'est vraiment pas à notre avantage, annonça Erza tout en s'élançant vers ses amis avec le reste du groupe.

Enfin tous sortis de la forêt les mages scrutèrent la zone à la recherche de leur camarade, Wendy remarqua Gray adossé contre un arbre, peinant à se relever, quant au blond il était parvenue de justesse à s'extirper de l'explosion.

— Qu'est-ce que !? Le regard de Lyon changeant brusquement.

— Que se passe t-il, interrogea Titania.

— Le bâtiment, il à changer indiqua le mage de Lamia Scale.

— Comment sa changer ! Demandèrent les mages.

— Il n'as pas du tout le même aspect que la dernière fois, je ne comprend pas.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, quatre écrans apparurent, un premier avec un tableau marquer par le symbole de Fairy Tail et d'Hydra !

Sur le second on y voyait Happy entourer par un cercle magique. Les fées écarquillèrent les yeux devant cet image, des larmes réussirent à franchir la barrière de leurs pupilles.

Le troisième comportait un minuteur d'une heure !

Et enfin sur le dernier apparut Yuan ! La mine qu'il affichait fit rapidement enragé bon nombres de mages, cette air réjouis mettait les membres de l'alliance hors d'eux. En cet instant tous ne voulaient qu'une chose, effacer son sale sourire et le voir agoniser à même le sol !

— Yuan ! s'écrièrent les mages avec des regards emplis de haine.

— Haha moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir cher mages de guildes officiel, dit-il avec un ton qu'il voulait plus provoquant que jamais. J'ai modifier l'aspect de la guilde afin de rendre les choses plus amusante !

— Amène toi ! Puisque sa t'amuse de jouer avec moi viens je t'attends ! Déclara Gray hors de lui.

— Ne précipite pas les choses Gray Fullbuster ! L'acte final est sur le point de commencer, et il se trouve que pour cette dernière manche j'ai prévue un petit jeu qui devrait vous plaire.

— Cesse de te cacher espèce de lâche ! Dit Titania particulièrement remontée.

— Oh ! Permettez moi d'ajouter une chose, si vous ne respectez pas les règles j'exécute Happy sur le champs. Alors tenez vous tranquilles petites fées.

Les mages étaient pris aux pièges s'ils s'écoutaient certains auraient déjà démolis la guilde et réduit l'ennemi à l'impuissance. L'Exceed retenue en otage n'était qu'un moyen de les contenir, pour ainsi mieux les manipulés.

— Les règles sont très simple, vous avez une heure pour nous vaincre, dépasser ce délai c'est le chat qui y passe, et le reste de la volonté de Natsu aussi par la même occasion !

— Ordures ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte crois moi ! Dit Sting, véritablement agacé !

— Dans ce cas que la partie commence, venez chercher votre dragon, haha !

Sur cette dernière phrase l'écran s'éteignit et le minuteur s'enclencha. Une heure ! Les mages avaient une heure pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Le temps jouait clairement à leurs désavantage.

Sans attendre une indication du reste du groupe Gray fonça dans le bâtiments détruisant la porte sans la moindre retenue, suivie de Lyon, Sting et Rogue.

Erza y pénétra à son tour accompagnée de Kagura et Milliana, Jura, Luxus et Cherry suivirent peu de temps après !

L'unité Raijins, Lévy, Lucy et Wendy se préparaient à rejoindre leurs amis quand un groupe de mage les en empêcha !

— Désoler mais Yuan à indiquer que vous n'étiez pas les bienvenue ici, on va bien s'occuper de vous !

— Haha des sous-fifres ! s'écria Bixrow. Ce type nous sous-estime !

— Qu'importe l'adversaire pour la fierté de la guilde nous vous vaincrons. Vous allez payez pour vos crimes ! Relança Fried.

— Vous allez connaître la signification du mot souffrance, conclut Evergreen.

**55 minutes !**

Gray se trouvait maintenant dans une grande pièce simplement éclairer par de petite bougies placer à divers endroits. La luminosité était faible mais son instinct lui indiquais un danger imminent ! Lyon le rejoignit peu de temps après, les dragons jumeaux arrivèrent bientôt à leurs côtés.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... commença Sting. Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent !

— Sting ! Tu le sent ?

— Oui !

— De quoi parlez vous ? Interrogea Lyon !

— L'odeur de Natsu est omniprésente dans cette pièce, repris le blond !

— Natsu est ici !? Demanda le brun.

Deux énormes flambeau s'enflammèrent au bout de la pièce, tous les mages se tournèrent vers cette soudaine lumière, Yuan était paisiblement assis avec Natsu blottis dans ses bras. Le blond se saisit de l'écharpe de Natsu et s'enivra de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait devant le regard stupéfait des quatre garçons.

— Yuan ! Dit Gray en le fixant avec une haine grandissante.

— Gray ! Répondit le mage un grand sourire sur son visage.

— Rends moi Natsu !

— Te le rendre ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Regarde comme il est heureux. Comme pour le lui démontrer il captura les lèvres du rose dans un doux baiser.

Ce geste n'eut pour seul effet que de libérer toute la rage du brun, il lança plusieurs sorts en direction du blond, Yuan apercevant l'attaque du mage de glace se diriger vers lui pris Natsu et le plaça juste en face de lui. Gray écarquilla les yeux et rompit sa technique tout en pestant.

— Tu n'est qu'un lâche ! S'écria Gray en préparant un nouveau sort.

— Tes sentiments te perdront, contrairement à toi cela ne me dérange pas de blesser Natsu, dit-il un air provoquant.

— Comment ose tu !? Tu vas payer Yuan !

— Je vous attends chers amis !

**45 minutes !**

Les filles emmenées par Erza étaient arrivées dans un grand jardin, toute sorte de fleurs étaient disséminer sur le terrain, il y avait aussi un banc au centre de celui-ci. Tout était paisible, quelques oiseaux virevoltaient au gré du vent.

— Erza !

— Je sais, dit-elle en scrutant les environs.

Les jeunes femmes étaient sur leurs gardes, leurs yeux analysaient chaque recoin de la zone. Elles avaient ressentis sa magie, Minerva se cachait en ce lieu mais ou allait-elle surgir.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, moins de quarante-cinq minutes avant la fin de la partie. Inutile de rêver vous ne m'aurez pas pendant ce laps de temps !

— Montre toi ! Si tu veut régler tes comptes avec moi je suis là, repris Erza hors d'elle !

Kagura retint son amie, en la regardant tendrement. En croisant son regard Titania se détendit, et pris une grande inspiration. Elle se devait de garder son calme si elle souhaitait secourir ses camarades.

— De toute manière vue ton état je t'aurais facilement écrasée sale petite fée ! Minerva apparut finalement devant elles, avec un large sourire.

Il n'était plus question de perdre la moindre seconde, Erza en avait conscience elle n'était guère reise de son dernier affrontement, mais cette fois elle n'était pas seul Kagura et Milliana étaient présente pour la soutenir !

Kagura engagea le combat, le premier coup porter fit reculer Minerva, Titania en profita pour passer derrière elle, et la frapper un grand coup. La concernée disparue subitement et se trouvait actuellement au dessus des deux jeunes femmes, les plaquant violemment sur le sol. Les douleurs d'Erza furent ravivés sous la violence du choc lui arrachant des cris de douleurs.

Kagura lança un regard noir à Minerva, elle allait regrettée le fait de faire du mal à celle qu'elle voyait désormais comme sa sœur !

Milliana tenta d'attaquer sournoisement la mage, a peine eu t-elle le temps de s'approcher que la mage noire percuta cruellement la pauvre jeune femme, qui se vit envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce sous la violence du coup.

— Vous allez connaître le goût amère de la défaite ! Déclara Minerva fière d'elle !

**40 minutes !**

Luxus, Jura et Cherry se battait depuis peu contre le dernier mage noir. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était déjà bien délabré, par les nombreuses et puissantes attaques dévastatrice de chacun ! Les faces à face se succédaient sans vraiment de grand résultats, leur adversaire était vraiment rapide et il était bien difficile de l'atteindre, malgré tout leurs efforts les mages n'avaient réussis qu'à lui infligé de très légère blessures. Leurs magies commençaient à s'épuiser tandis que celle du mage noir était quasiment au maximum. Il était urgent de trouver une stratégie...

— C'est qui ce type à la fin ? Interrogea Cherry à bout de souffle.

— Il est rapide certes, mais pas invincible, repris Luxus.

— Ne relâchons rien, les autres compte sur nous, déclara Jura.

— Vous fatiguez déjà ? Dit l'ennemi taquin.

— Ne la ramène pas trop, tu feras moins le fier dans quelques minutes, renchéris Luxus.

— Je suis curieux de voir sa !

Le mage de la foudre se lança de nouveau à l'attaque suivis de ses deux alliés, plus motiver que jamais !

A l'extérieur l'unité Raijins ne relâchais pas ses efforts et se débarrassais sans difficulté du comité d'accueil, cependant à chaque assaut les ennemis semblaient toujours aussi nombreux.

— Ils ont vraiment l'intention de nous avoir par le nombres ? Demanda Lucy.

— Sa en a tout l'air, dit Fried.

— Il ferait mieux de ne pas sous-estimer notre force finit Wendy.

**30 minutes !**

— Hurlement !

Yuan tourna son regard vers Sting, d'un simple geste de la main il dévia l'attaque du dragon de lumière en direction du rose, visiblement absent de cette pièce. Gray se précipita face à son ami sous le regard amusé de leur adversaire. Le brun se protégea en utilisant son bouclier de glace, à peine eut-il le temps de finir son sort que le mage noir se trouvait derrière lui et lui asséna un coup si puissant que le mage de glace hurla de douleur et fut propulser sur le pauvre Sting.

— Ne t'approche pas de mon Natsu Gray Fullbuster !

Tout deux étaient allongé par terre, Gray saignait abondamment. Il se tordait sous la douleur de cette dernière attaque.

Lyon l'observa inquiet.

— Tu vas bien Gray ?

— Je... le mage sourit et se mit à rigoler sans aucune raison.

Les deux frères de Sabertooth et Lyon se regardèrent ahuris, que lui arrivait-il ? La folie avait-elle finit par le rattraper ?

— Gray mais reprend toi, ce n'est pas le moment de délirer !

— Délirer ?! Détrompe toi je vais très bien, dit-il tout à coup serein. C'est juste que cette douleur n'est qu'une simple blessure.

Le mage de glace se releva l'air de rien et recouvrit sa plaie d'une couche de glace.

— Cette souffrance n'est rien comparé à celle que mon cœur subit depuis la disparition de Natsu ! Il est là sous mes yeux et je donnerais jusqu'à mes dernières forces pour le sauver.

Les deux dragons slayers sourirent.

— Et nous allons t'y aider Gray, répondirent les frères en chœur, ainsi que Lyon !

Sur ces dernières paroles le combat repris de plus belle. Natsu semblait doucement revenir à la réalité, il regarda devant lui, mais il s'arrêta soudainement sur une odeur. Il la connaissait c'était celle de Gray ! Oui Gray son ami, rival depuis leurs enfance.

Natsu remarqua quatre silhouettes se battre sans retenue, venait-on à son secours ? Gray l'avait protéger au péril de sa vie et Yuan avait bien failli le tuer sur un simple coup. Le tuer ?! Natsu sentit son sang bouillir.

Non le brun n'avait pas le droit de mourir pas ici, pas maintenant ! Le rose regardait attentivement le combat, la blessure de son ami était bien plus grave qu'elle n'y paraissait. Le dragon slayer le savait Gray souffrait atrocement et malgré sa il ne laissait rien paraître, il se battait de toute ses force pour lui !

Le cœur se Natsu s'emballa brusquement ! Le brun mettait sa vie en jeu pour le retrouver.

Yuan détourna de nouveau une attaque mais celle de Gray cette fois-ci en direction du rose !

Personne n'eut le temps de le protéger !

Quelle fut la stupeur des mages lorsque Natsu se releva et déchaîna un torrent de flamme autour de lui réduisant la magie de Gray à l'état d'eau, puis de vapeur.

— Natsu ? Murmura le brun.

Yuan se recula et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Natsu. Le rose finit par relever la tête, son corps tremblait de toute part ! Son visage était inondés par les larmes et ses pommettes s'étaient rougies.

— Je t'interdis de toucher à un cheveux de Gray ! s'énerva brusquement le mage de feu.

La fureur de Natsu augmentait à chaque seconde et sa puissance magique par la même occasion. Le rose en avait tout à fait conscience, en se battant il risquait la vie d'Happy, dans ce cas il suffirait juste de ne laisser aucun répit à Yuan !

Comment pouvait-il rester sans réagir alors que ces amis et surtout Gray se démenait au péril de leurs vies !

Le dragon de feu se précipita sur le mage noir sans la moindre hésitation, prêt à lui faire payer !

Yuan écarquilla les yeux devant ce soudain revirement de situation.

— Tu n'as donc rien retenue Nat... le mage fut couper devant la rapidité du rose.

— Va en enfer ! dit-il en le percutant violemment.

Une puissante explosion retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

**20 minutes !**

Du côtés des filles le combat prenait une autre tournure, Minerva commençait à éprouver quelques difficulté, son visage laissait par moment transparaître de la peur.

Erza et Kagura combinaient parfaitement leurs techniques, mettant la pression sur leur adversaire ! Milliana détournait par moment l'attention de l'ennemi pour permettre à ses camarades de lui porter le coup final.

Minerva parvenait miraculeusement à se tirer de toute les situations dangereuses mais à ce rythme le combat toucherais bientôt à sa fin !

**15 minutes !**

Jura était parvenue à encercler l'ennemi, avec l'aide de Luxus. Les mouvements du mage noire était tout à coup restreints ! Celui-ci déglutit comment avait-il pue se laisser avoir ainsi ! Il concentra une forte puissance magique autour de lui, lorsqu'il là libéra il fit exploser en miette le piège dans lequel il était enfermer.

Une épaisse fumer occupait la pièce suite à cette dernière attaque le mage noir aperçut une silhouette non loin de lui et transperça le corps du mage avec un sort surpuissant.

— Qu'est-ce que ?!

Il fut tout à coup incapable de bouger, aucun de ses membres ne voulait lui obéir, il était paralyser ?

— Ce n'était qu'une simple copie de moi créer avec ma magie de foudre, dit Luxus fière de lui.

— C'était une bonne idée, suivi Jura !

— Vous ne m'aurez pas comme sa ! Dit le mage tout à coup nerveux.

Ses pieds étaient emprisonnés dans le sol par la magie de Cherry. Luxus et Jura se rapprochèrent lentement de leurs adversaires un large sourire sur le visage. Arriver face à lui les deux mages libérèrent leurs magie d'un coup sur le mage noir, qui traversa tout le bâtiment jusqu'à se retrouver dehors à l'entrée de la guilde.

Tout le vacarme attira l'attention des sous-fifres qui constatèrent qu'un des trois membres d'Hydra était inconscient et dans un sale état.

Les membres de Fairy Tail esquissèrent un sourire.

— Haha on vous avait dit de ne pas sous-estimer notre guilde, déclara Bixrow.

Les mages présent autour de l'unité Raijins eurent un mouvement de recul.

— N'ayez pas peur voyons il reste encore Minerva et Yuan, ne relâchons rien !

A la suite de cette phrase une nouvelle explosion retentis, une puissante colonne de lumière transperçait la guilde Hydra ! Un corps semblait en l'air. Celui-ci finit sa course non loin du groupe de mage.

Les mages se dirigèrent inquisiteur, non cela ne pouvait pas être un autre de leurs membres. Quelle fut leurs surprises quant ils aperçurent Minerva blesser gravement sur tout son corps.

— Tu... tu me le paieras Erza Scarlet ! Murmurât-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Tous les mages commencèrent à prendre la fuite sous le regards amusé des fées !

— Eh bien, ils n'y sont pas allée de main morte encore une fois, commença Evergreen.

— J'espère que tout le monde va bien, interrogea Lucy à bout de force.

— Je suis sûre que oui, repris Fried.

Dans le bâtiment Erza était allongé sur le sol incapable de faire le moindre geste cette dernière attaque avec Kagura lui avait demander le quelque peu de magie qui lui restait. Kagura semblait dans le même état soutenue par Milliana.

— On à réussit Erza, s'écria Milliana.

— Oui mais je crains qu'on ne puisse pas aider les autres dans notre état.

— Je suis sûre que tes amis vont bien, après tout vous êtes la guilde n°1, suivi Kagura.

Titania sourit face à cet remarque et ferma les yeux dirigeant une pensée envers tous ses compagnons_._

_Je compte sur vous soyez fort, pour nos amis venu nous soutenir ainsi que pour la guilde ! Je crois en vous !_

De leurs côté Luxus, Jura et Cherry reprenait leurs souffle, leurs niveau de magie était devenu bien faible. Impossible pour eux de venir en aide à leurs camarades encore au combat !

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers l'écran d'Happy, puis sur le minuteur !

Dix minutes il ne restait plus que dix minutes ! Pour libérer Natsu et Happy !

Tous se prirent la main et lancèrent une même volonté en direction de Gray, Lyon et des dragons jumeaux !

_Faite lui voir la force des sentiments !_

**9 minutes !**

Yuan était parvenue à se protéger sans encombre de l'assaut du rose et l'avait rapidement frapper sans retenue. Natsu se tordait de douleur sous l'impact mais s'était à nouveau relever il ne pouvait pas abandonné !

**8 minutes !**

Les mages livraient leurs dernière force dans la bataille, même avec la dragon force les frères jumeaux n'étaient pas parvenue à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Yuan. Tous étaient à bout de souffle !

**7 minutes !**

Yuan se glissa derrière Gray et le percuta agressivement, le pauvre mage se retrouva à même le sol, ce dernier coup lui fit cracher un peu de sang, et raviva sa précédente blessure. Lyon observait Gray avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

**6 minutes !**

Sting et Rogue tentèrent un nouveau sort combinée, mais le mage noir les stoppa sans problèmes en les écrasant sur le sol.

— Vous êtes pitoyables ! Haha est-ce là la puissance des guildes officielles !?

Yuan se dirigea vers Natsu et l'empoigna fermement par le cou tout en le plaquant contre un mur.

— Rappelle moi qui est ton maître Natsu !

Le dragon slayer se sentit de nouveau envahis par la peur et le désespoir, pourquoi n'était-il pas parvenue à le battre. Natsu était de nouveau plongé dans le néant !

— Si tu m'embrasse et que tu me voue un amour éternel, j'envisage la possibilité d'épargner tes amis !

Le rose déglutit que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Happy maintenant Gray ! Une larme perla le long de sa joue.

— Laisse Natsu tranquille enfoiré, dit Gray.

Yuan se tourna en direction du brun qui rampait par terre vers lui. Il relâcha Natsu qui finalement par manque d'air perdit connaissance.

Le blond frappa Gray à coup de pied lui arrachant des cris de douleurs abominables, tous les mages regardèrent la scène impuissant.

**2 minutes !**

— C'est terminer ! Déclara Yuan. Vous ne valez rien ! Vous ou même mes deux compagnons qui n'ont même pas sue vous vaincre ! Quel blague !

— Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour eux ! Demanda Gray.

— Toi ferme là, tu me répugne ! Je suis le plus fort j'ai réduit la guilde n°1 à l'impuissance et j'ai gagner l'amour de Natsu ! Crever vermines !

**1 minute !**

Une redoutable explosion retentis, le mage noir se tourna en direction de l'écran d'Happy. De la fumée ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

— Avant de prétendre au titre de mage qui à vaincu Fairy Tail, peut-être devrait tu te mesurer aux plus puissants tu ne crois pas ? Dit un mage particulièrement remonté.

Yuan se tourna quand était-il arriver derrière lui, et qui était-il ? Une puissante attaque propulsa le mage noir contre un mur. Bon sang qui pouvait lui tenir tête de la sorte.

**10 secondes.**

Une voix retentit dans la pièce ou se trouvait Happy !

— C'est bon j'ai le chat déclara Gadjeel à travers l'écran de la lacrima.

— Beau travail, maintenant je vais m'occuper du dernier problème ici.

Ces voix ? Oui Gray les connaissaient, mais que faisait-ils ici ?

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et aperçu un homme de taille imposante munie d'une légère cape brune trouée.

— Gildarts c'est bien toi? Murmura le brun.

— Oui. Répondit le mage. Je vais m'occuper de son cas ! Vous pouvez être fier ! Sortez d'ici !

— Le brun déglutit, devant les paroles de son ami. Lyon s'approcha de son ami, et le releva.

— Allons-y Gray !

— Ou est Natsu ? Interrogea le mage de glace.

— On l'a ! indiquèrent les dragons jumeaux.

— Gray ne put décrocher son regard du rose, enfin ils allaient rentrer ensemble ! Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Le mage noir apercevant qu'ils emportaient son Natsu se précipita sur eux !

— Ou croyez-vous allez avec le membre de ma guilde ! S'écriât-il.

— Sting ! Tenta de prévenir Gray.

Arrivé au niveau du dragon de lumière Yuan s'apprêtât à le tuer sur place, mais un coup le fit reculer, et poser un genou à terre.

— Tu ne toucheras plus à un seul des mages présent ici ! Indiqua Gildarts.

— C'est ce qu'on verra ! Répondit Yuan provocateur.

— Ferme là ! et vient te battre. Le mage de rang S libérant sa magie.

Toute la pièce se mis à trembler, la pression dans l'air était tout à coup pesante. Le mage noir se surpris à éprouver un étrange sentiment... de la peur ? Non c'était ridicule, il inspirait la peur et le désespoir autour de lui, ce type n'était qu'un mage comme les autres, alors pourquoi ?

Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son visage. Il déglutit et se mit à trembler. Cette magie était inhumaine. Toute cette puissance, comment pouvait-il dégager tant de force à lui seul !

Le mage noir finit par se reprendre et se jeta sur son ennemi, prêt à le faire disparaître !

Un combat acharné c'était engager entre les deux mages. Gildarts se déchaînais sans retenue, malgré toute ses tentatives Yuan ne parvenait pas à le faire reculer, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte un coup l'envoya volé à l'autre bout du bâtiment !

La guilde Hydra commençais peu à peu à ressemblé à un tas de ruine, vue les dommages accumulé par tous les combats, celle-ci menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant !

Tous les membres de guilde se relevèrent pour fuir cette zone, la magie de Gildarts avait été reconnu par tous, et les vibrations ressentis de part et d'autre n'annonçait rien de bon à venir !

Yuan peina à se relever, il s'essuya le coin des lèvres. Du sang ?! Celui-ci se mit à ricaner.

— Tu es un adversaire redou... le mage n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut écrasée par une pression si intense qu'elle le couchait à même le sol.

— Qui est la vermine maintenant ? Demanda le mage de rang S, plus que remonté !

Non c'est impossible... sa ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, il était à deux doigts de vaincre Fairy Tail à lui seul. Toute sa stratégie était parfaite. La venu d'un simple mage avait fini par ruiner ses plans !? Impossible ? Pourtant il était réduit à l'impuissance. Quel bonne blague se dit-il.

Et avant même qu'il n'est le temps de dire ouf ! Le mage de rang S lui asséna un ultime coup dans une attaque dévastatrice !

Yuan fut propulser en dehors du bâtiment sous la violence du choc !

Tous étaient désormais présent en dehors du QG de l'ennemi, la plupart se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, épuiser !

Une douce quiétude et de la joie emplirent le cœurs des fées en observant Natsu inconscient porter par Sting et Rogue !

— Natsu ! S'écrièrent ses amis en se jetant sur lui.

— Attendez ! Ou sont Gadjeel et Guildarts ? Demanda Erza inquisitrice.

Les mages se tournèrent vers le bâtiment qui s'effondra sur lui même indiquant la fin d'un jeu qui avait bien failli leurs coûter la vie !

Wendy crus voir deux silhouette dans l'épaisse fumée qui entourait la guilde Hydra !

— Les voilà se réjouit-elle !

Les deux mages se joignirent au reste du groupe avec dans les bras du dragon d'acier celui que tout le monde n'aurais jamais imaginer revoir... Happy !

Des larmes de joies et de soulagements coulaient abondamment sur plusieurs visages, de grand sourires furent échanger entre chacun ! Tout était enfin terminer !

Natsu qui était allongé non loin du groupe finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Une douce lumière lui éblouis les pupilles.

Certain mages se tournèrent dans sa direction et l'observèrent se redresser difficilement. Natsu reconnus ces visages, il lui était familier. Gray s'approcha du dragon slayer, d'abord timidement puis se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras ! Mais Gildarts s'interposa brusquement entre les deux sous le regard ahuris des mages !

— Qu'est-ce que ? Laisse moi le voir, commença le brun au bord des larmes.

— Non ! Répondit son camarade sèchement.

— Pourquoi ! s'agaça le mage de glace.

— Regarde ses yeux, indiqua Gildarts.

Ses yeux ?! Gray ne comprenait pas ou le mage voulait en venir. Et lorsqu'il planta ses yeux bleues océans dans ceux couleurs émeraudes de Natsu son cœur se brisa. Gray y voyait, de la peur !

Pourquoi ?

— Je ne comprend pas... dit le brun totalement bouleversé !

— C'est très simple... repris Gadjeel. La réaction de Natsu face à Yuan est due à un ultime instinct de survie présent chez les dragons. Même dans la pire des situations lorsque celui-ci voit ceux qui sont cher à son cœur être en danger en outre toi et Happy ! Il puise alors dans ces ultimes ressources pour les protéger.

— Alors pourquoi est-il effrayer je suis là ! annonça Gray.

— Un autre problème vient s'ajouter à sa ! Relança Gildarts

— Comment sa ? Dit le brun.

— Son cœur et son esprit sont en totale contradiction... son cœur nous désires, mais son esprit voit une potentielle menace en nous. Celle de lui faire du mal. Natsu à subit un véritable enfer, c'est certain, il ne se laissera pas approcher facilement... désoler Gray.

— Dite moi que c'est un cauchemar, s'écria le mage de glace en s'effondrant sur le sol !

Tous les mages furent envahis par une immense tristesse, Natsu allait avoir besoin de temps, beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau se sentir en sécurité...

Le rose scrutait le groupe, il n'était pas serein son regard se dirigeait sur chacun des mages présents.

— Comment va t-on le ramener si on ne peut pas l'approcher, demanda Lucy !

— Gadjeel ! Dit le mage de rang S.

Le dragon d'acier resta à distance respectable du rose et déposa délicatement Happy sous ses yeux méfiant. Il retourna au près du groupe. La réaction de Natsu ne se fit pas attendre il se saisis de son ami et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, tout en sanglotant.

Gray serra les dents, il rêvait tellement de pouvoir être dans ces bras en ce moment.

Sous cette douce étreinte L'Exceed rouvrit les yeux pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun !

— Nat... Natsu, murmurât timidement le chat.

— Happy ! crièrent ses camarades.

— Les amis ! Dit Happy d'une petite voix suivis d'un grand sourire, avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

— Très bien allons-y annonça Gildarts !

— Hahaha, vous ! Jamais vous ne le retrouverez comme autrefois ! Dit Yuan. Son âme est brisée ! Si je ne l'es pas personne ne l'auras !

Gray se figea sur place, il respirait encore ?! Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour pour le faire taire une fois pour toute ! Mais une main l'en empêcha !

— Lâche moi Erza ! Il doit payer !

— C'est terminer Gray... Le conseil va prendre le relais concernant leurs cas. Ne vas pas jusqu'à le tuer ! Ce n'est pas digne de toi !

Le brun se sentait bouillir, mais finit par se radoucir devant les propos tenus par son amie !

— Viens Gray renchérit Yuan ! Qui éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à articuler.

— Je... je ne m'abaisserais pas à sa... Si son âme est brisée alors je lui donnerais la mienne, afin qu'il puisse de nouveau être heureux et vivre pour la guilde et pour moi. Il est toute ma vie !

Sur ces paroles les mages reprirent leurs routes en direction de leurs guildes respectives, Natsu restait loin en retrait, se méfiant de toute personne trop proche de lui, oui même Gray ne faisait pas exception !


	7. Chapter 7 : Nouveau départ

**NDA : Bon après environ 2 mois d'inactivité... me voilà de retour avec cette suite tant attendu !**

**Dans le dernier chapitre les mages parviennent finalement à sauver Natsu et Happy.**

**Comment les mages vont-ils s'y prendre pour regagner la confiance de Natsu ?**

**Pour ma propre sécurité je suis caché quelque part... je sent que vous allez me haïr à la fin ^^ !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ**

Tous les mages des différentes guildes, avaient repris leurs route se dirigeant vers la gare de Kunoï. Tout le monde souhaitais rentrer au plus vite, certains mages étaient sévèrement blessés.

Natsu quant à lui scrutait de loin tous les mages présents devant lui, par moment il éprouvait de la difficulté à se souvenir de certains visages. Combien de temps s'était écouler entre le jour de sa disparition et sa libération ? Le rose avait beau se triturer les méninges la notion de temps lui avait totalement échapper...

L'ambiance se détendait peu à peu dans le groupe, tous essayait d'effacer cet épisode tant bien que mal. Il était important surtout pour les mages de Fairy Tail de tourner la page. La raison ? Pouvoir aider le plus rapidement possible leur camarade Natsu à se relever.

Le plus dur étant de regagner sa confiance, avec toutes les horreurs que le pauvre avait subit, il ne serait clairement pas facile de l'approcher !

Même ce pauvre Gray était condamné à l'observer de loin... Est-ce que Natsu pourrait aller jusqu'à s'en prendre à lui ? C'est la question que se posèrent plusieurs mages.

Le brun était un peu en retrait avec Lyon à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Natsu, et à chaque nouveau coup d'oeil, la même chose apparaissait dans les yeux du rose... de la méfiance, et parfois même de la peur !

Gray se sentait comme punis, ne souffrait-il dont pas assez ? Ul, Ultia, et maintenant Natsu, pourquoi le privait-on de la présence de tout ceux qui lui était cher !

Le brun était agacé, il avait endurer milles souffrances, pourquoi attendre encore ? Il s'arrêta et de retourna en direction du rose qui se figea à son tour, le brun s'approcha doucement de son ami ne désirant ne serait-ce que prendre sa main dans la sienne, un simple contact voilà ce que désirait Gray.

— Gray arrête sa dit Gildarts tout à coup inquiet de ce que Natsu pourrais lui faire s'il le brusquait.

La phrase ne parvint même pas aux oreilles du mage de glace qui continuait de s'avancer vers Natsu sans même se rendre compte du regard de son ami qui se faisait à chaque nouveau pas un peu plus sombre.

En cet instant seul le mage de feu comptait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance Gray avait besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais.

Pourtant il n'avait été séparer que quelques jours, mais pour le brun cela avait parut être une éternité

Le rose intensifia son étreinte autour d'Happy le serrant par la même occasion tout contre lui. La peur commençais à l'envahir et il eu un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi Gray s'approchait-il ainsi de lui ?

Son camarade était maintenant à moins de dix mètres de lui, Natsu serra les poings, à la vue de ce geste plusieurs mages stoppèrent Gray.

Lyon avait agrippé le bras de son ami l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, et Erza c'était interposé devant lui comme un message adresser à Natsu lui indiquant que personne n'irait plus loin.

Le dragon slayer observa Erza, l'expression que dégageaient les pupilles du mage n'avaient point changer et Titania se préparait à une éventuelle attaque de son ami.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Natsu ne commence à reculer doucement tout en ne décrochant pas son regard de ses compagnons. Malgré le fait qu'il les reconnaissent plus ou moins, quelque chose en lui indiquait un potentiel danger dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près. La peur d'être à nouveau battu ? Torturer ? Ou même violer ?

Finalement à bonne distance il commença de nouveau à se calmer...

— Lâche moi Lyon ! Je veut l'avoir près de moi s'énerva Gray.

— Non c'est de la folie si on ne t'avais pas arrêter nul doute qu'il t'aurait agresser Gray ! Répliqua son ami, particulièrement inquiet.

Le brun parvint à se délivrer de l'emprise de Lyon, mais Erza s'interposa face à lui, et le pris dans ses bras, le mage fut dans un premier temps surpris, par le geste de son amie.

Il se crispa de nouveau prêt à se libérer de l'étreinte d'Erza, le mage faisait une fixation sur Natsu, il le voulait tout de suite ce n'était pourtant pas la lune !

— Si tu veut te défouler alors vas-y je suis là Gray ! Dit Erza tout à coup sérieuse.

Le brun se détendit immédiatement face à cette voix. Il serra les dents et agrippa la rousse fermement.

— Pourquoi Erza... malgré tout sa je ne peut toujours pas l'avoir pourquoi !?

Titania lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, tout en le berçant sous le regard attendris des autres mages.

— sois patient Gray, il est là de retour avec nous, je te demande juste de lui laisser un peu de temps d'accord ?

— Je vais essayer, bégaya le brun...

Sur cette phrase le groupe se remit en marche en direction de la gare. Le reste du chemin se faisait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la bataille était encore récente mais pour les mages l'histoire semblait déjà loin derrière eux, pour certains c'était une page à tourner d'urgence d'une part pour leurs propres moral et surtout pour pouvoir aider Natsu à se relever rapidement.

Lyon observait Gray apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, le pauvre faisait peine à voir, il était abattue, et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui redonner le sourire mise à part Natsu !

Lyon aurait voulu l'aider d'avantage mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour soulager le chagrin de son compagnon...

Les filles partageaient les dernières nouvelles du Sorcerer Magazine, les frères de Sabertooth étaient d'un calme plutôt surprenant, et les mages de Lamia Scale parlaient déjà des retrouvailles avec leurs camarades. Oui tous avaient tourner cette page sombre seul deux personnes persistaient à ne pas se libérer de ce cercle infernal. Natsu et Gray avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour s'en remettre et surtout pour pouvoir panser leurs blessures. Et pourtant en cet instant il était impossible de les réunir, la souffrance de Gray était perceptible à des kilomètres, la priorité était de regagner la confiance de Natsu et surtout de le faire se sentir à l'aise au près du brun !

Après une longue marche le groupe pue enfin apercevoir la gare, ils allaient bientôt tous pouvoir rentre chez eux.

Le train pour Magnolia était sur le point de partir... et le temps que les mages n'atteignent le quai, ils leurs faudrait attendre le prochain qui n'était que le lendemain.

—– C'est pas vrai moi qui pensait être de retour dans la soirée, se lamenta Lucy.

— Je craint malheureusement que nous devions passer la nuit à Kunoï, annonça Jura.

— On ne peut pas rester ici c'est zone n'est pas sereine, Titania tournant son regard vers le pauvre Natsu toujours sur ses gardes.

Les mages comprirent tout de suite de quoi parlait la mage en armure, elle voulait ramener le mage de feu le plus rapidement possible dans un lieu ou celui-ci pourrait se sentir en sécurité, et pourrais facilement retrouver ses marques.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de ses camarades, une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte de la gare, Erza tira l'alarme stoppant par la même occasion le train qui avait commencer à quitter le quai !

Bien entendue la sécurité ne tarda pas arriver sur place questionnant les mages sur ce qu'ils cherchaient en faisant cela, un long échange s'engagea jusqu'à ce que la mage en armure finisse par hausser la voix devant les minutes précieuses qu'ils perdaient en ce moment.

— Écouter, il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence ! Nous sommes en mission et avons besoin de rapatrier certains de nos membres rapidement !

— je vous croit mais comprenez que ce genre de geste n'est pas vraiment excusable, vous risquez de causer des problèmes, tenta de se justifier le jeune homme en charge de la sécurité devant le regard menaçant que lui lançait Titania.

Finalement les mages purent monter à bord du dernier train en direction de Magnolia, tous respirèrent un grand coup une fois installer, comme si une page se tournait, mettant ainsi fin à cette mission de sauvetage qui finissait peu à peu par se transformer en cauchemar !

Sur le trajet les mages s'était diviser en plusieurs petit groupe. Wendy c'était paisiblement endormis dans les bras d'Erza, celle-ci gardait un œil sur Gray qui était assis près de Natsu. Le rose ne décrochait pas son regard du brun, rien à faire malgré ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à se détendre face à cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que trop bien !

Gray approcha une main vers le visage du mage, celui-ci la repoussa brusquement tout en lançant un regard chargé d'étincelles à Gray. Le concerné sursauta et ressentit une puissante douleur l'envahir dans le côté gauche de sa poitrine !

— Natsu c'est moi ! s'énerva le mage de glace.

Le ton employé par son ami ne détendit guère le dragon slayer, qui se sentait tout à coup brusquer ! Pourquoi lui criait-on dessus tout à coup. Son regard s'assombrit, et alors que Gray s'attendait à ce que celui-ci l'assène de coups, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produit.

Le pauvre mage de feu se recroquevilla sur lui même comme pour se protéger.

Le brun resta interdit devant cette réaction qu'il n'aurais jamais ne serais-ce qu'imaginer une seule fois.

Le rose était plus que jamais anéantis, le mage de glace se rendit compte pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon, de l'état psychologique de celui-ci !

Le mage aux cheveux ébènes n'osait plus le toucher, de peur de briser cette chose si fragile qui se tenait devant lui, et à laquelle il tenait plus que tout !

Après plus de la moitié du trajet de parcourus, Gray interpella ses camarades de guildes !

— Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait rentrer tout de suite à Magnolia !

— Gray ?! Tu plaisante j'espère ? Ou veut tu que l'on aille voyons ! Interrogea le mage de foudre.

— Rentrer maintenant est une erreur !

— Tu délires ? Alors maintenant tu te calme ! Renchérit Luxus.

Gray se leva brusquement, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Natsu assis non loin. Le mage serra ses poings et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

— Vous ne comprenez donc rien !?

Devant ce soudain changement d'humeur, le mage de foudre se radoucit. Les autres observaient l'échange avec intérêt.

— Gray ! Calme toi, lui dit Lyon, pourquoi est-ce une erreur ?

— Réfléchissez un peu, nous ne sommes qu'une poignée de mage, et malgré le fait qu'ils nous connaissent il est effrayé ! Vous vous voyez vraiment le ramener à Magnolia dans cet état !

Le brun haussa la voix et des larmes glissèrent le long de son visage !

— Comment croyez-vous qu'il va se sentir face à toute une guilde, qui plus est sa famille ! Tous vont vouloir l'approcher, je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour lui si c'est pour le voir fuir, se méfier ou alors même s'en prendre à ses compagnons.

— Gray... murmura Erza.

— Nous devrions d'abord l'aider à se sentir à l'aise avec nous ! Nous sommes une équipe non ? Alors il est de notre devoir en tant que camarades de l'aider à aller mieux !

Les mages se regardèrent un courts instant avant que Gildarts ne reprenne la parole.

— L'idée de Gray n'est pas mauvaise en soit, pourquoi ne pas vous détendre ensemble au Parc Akané, cela vous permettrais de vous changer les idées et surtout de vous ressourcer un peu avant de rentrer, proposa le mage.

— Il est vrai qu'un peu de détente après cette aventure ne nous ferais pas de mal surtout à Natsu ! Suivi Erza.

Wendy remarqua que Natsu centrait tout à coup son regard sur le brun. Ces yeux dégageaient un petit quelque qui troubla la mage céleste. Visiblement les paroles de Gray semblait l'avoir rassuré, pour autant son état n'en restait pas moins inquiétant et le mage de glace était clairement pour la chasseuse de dragon la clé de sa remise en forme !

Le brun se retourna pour s'asseoir de nouveau en face de son ami. Le mage de construction sentait un changement de comportement chez Natsu, il était apparemment plus détendu en sa présence. Gray fut dans un premier temps surpris alors qu'il y à encore quelques minutes auparavant celui-là même ne le lâchait pas du regard, tout en dégageant une profonde méfiance à son égard.

Gray fut tenté d'établir un simple contact physique avec celui qu'il aimait mais se ravisa, le rose était là de retour à ses côtés, certes anéantis mais il était présent. Il avait pleinement conscience que seul lui pourrait l'aider à se relever, et surtout lui permettre de se reconstruire moralement. Il pourrait aussi compter sur le soutient de ses compagnons et surtout d'Happy qui s'avérerait sans doute être son plus grand allié.

Le trajet continuait de se dérouler tranquillement, Natsu avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, cela rassurait d'une part Gray mais personne ne se risquait à s'approcher de trop près, Lyon ayant voulu quelque instant plutôt se joindre à son camarade.

Le mage de Lamia Scale c'était tout à coup fais foudroyer du regard par Natsu, qui à première vue dormait à point fermer. Malgré les apparences le dragon slayer n'en restait pas moins très attentifs à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seul Gray semblait avoir le privilège de l'approcher à distance respectable !

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelque minutes de trajet pour arriver à la gare de Kunugi, dernier arrêt avant la destination de Magnolia, le groupe de Natsu se prépara à descendre afin de rejoindre la station balnéaire avant la tomber de la nuit !

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare, le groupe de Natsu se mit en route rapidement, le rose ayant rouvert les yeux rapidement devant la soudaine agitation présente dans le wagon !

Les mages saluèrent brièvement tous leur compagnons, tout en les remerciant de leurs très précieuses aide, pour le sauvetage de Natsu !

Le rose hésita pendant longtemps avant de se lever de la banquette ou il se trouvait, voir son équipe quitter le wagon pour se rendre à l'extérieur, n'était guère une idée qui l'enchantait. Bien au contraire, il ne se sentait pas prêt à sortir jusqu'à ce que Gray s'agenouille calmement au niveau de son visage, tout en le regardant tendrement.

— Natsu, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, nous sommes là avec toi et puis je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal.

Le ton employé par le brun était doux et calme, et à travers ces yeux Gray espérait juste lui transmettre un peu plus de confiance.

Natsu le fixait intensément de ses yeux émeraudes tout en plongeant son regard ceux de son compagnons. Le rose percevait à travers ses pupilles cette douceur, et cette inquiétude que le brun éprouvait pour lui.

Le dragon slayer fini par se lever et rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Alors que Gray s'apprêtait à descendre du train Gildarts l'interpella.

— Tient !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant l'objet que lui tendait le mage de rang S.

— Je ne voulais pas te la donner en sa présence de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal, tu sait à quel point il tient à son écharpe !

— Oui je le sait, répondit le le brun la voix tremblante.

— Ayant eu vent de tes sentiments pour lui je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit toi qui lui rende son bien !

— Le mage de glace se saisit de l'objet et le glissa sous sa veste, je la lui rendrais quand nous serons seul déclarât-il !

Gray sortit du train rejoignant par la même occasion son groupe. Les mages se mirent donc en route, afin de pouvoir rejoindre rapidement l'hôtel avant la tomber de la nuit.

Le trajet se faisait dans le plus grand calme. Le froid était particulièrement sec ce soir, l'hiver était déjà bien entamer, et suite à leurs blessures certains mages commençaient à flancher devant ce climat tout à coup rude.

Alors que le groupe percevait enfin le bâtiment, un des mages s'écroula de fatigue sur le sol.

— Natsu ! s'écrièrent ses camarades.

Sans attendre une seconde Gray s'approcha de son ami et le pris sur son dos. Bon sang pensa le brun, le corps du rose s'était brusquement refroidis laissant apparaître sur le visage de Gray une profonde inquiétude !

Sans attendre une seconde Titania rouvrit la marche de plus belle, arrivée devant la porte de l'hôtel elle l'ouvrit brusquement attirant l'attention de quelque client présent à l'accueil !

— Il nous faut une chambre d'urgence ! commença la mage en armure.

— Vous êtes 5 c'est bien sa ?

— Peu importe le nombre, donner nous une pièce ou notre ami puisse se reposer !

— Voici deux clés pour deux chambres comprenant chacune deux lits doubles, dit l'hôtesse quelque peu tremblante devant le regard d'Erza.

— Merci ! Allons nous occuper de Natsu maintenant !

Les filles acquiescèrent, tandis que le visage de Gray s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, le corps du dragon slayer dégageait de moins en moins de chaleur, la vie semblait le quitter peu à peu.

Une fois arrivé dans l'une des chambres le brun déposa le corps de Natsu sur le lit, le pauvre faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Wendy le débarrassa de sa veste, et déglutit avec difficulté devant le torse du mage couvert de divers blessures, certaines due à des coups de fouets pensa la mage céleste, tandis que d'autre laissait à penser que le pauvre mage s'était fais entailler.

Gray tenta tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage, comment ces enfoirer avaient-ils pue le traiter ainsi, à en juger par son état physique le pauvre avait due sacrément morfler.

Le mage aux cheveux ébènes ne put décrocher ses pupilles de son ami ses poings s'étaient serrés et la haine l'envahit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza dépose une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauté.

— J'imagine tout à fais ce que tu dois ressentir en le voyant comme sa... Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir encore te déchaîner Gray...

Le mage ressentit dans les dernières paroles de son amie une certaine amertume. Se pouvait-il que sa camarade ne soit pas encore soulager de cette haine envers ceux qui ont torturer Natsu ?!

Elle saisit la main de son compagnon en sortant de la chambre, laissant la petite Wendy s'occuper de l'état de Natsu sous l'œil de Carla qui craignait qu'elle n'en fasse trop au point de s'épuiser.

Une fois de retour dans un petit salon Erza relâcha la main du brun et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue faisant rougir le mage peu habitué à ce type de geste de la part de son amie.

Avant de quitter l'appartement Erza formula une dernière phrase.

— Crois moi Gray j'aurais vraiment apprécier me déchaîner d'avantage sur ces vermines !

Sur ces dernières paroles Titania referma la porte de l'appartement des garçons avant de rejoindre Lucy dans le leurs.

— Erza... est-ce que Natsu va s'en sortir ? Interrogea la blonde inquiète.

— Il à toujours sue s'en sortir dans les pires moment... mais là il est vraiment salement amoché ! Il faut qu'on soit tous là pour lui !

— Tu as raison, on ce doit d'être présent pour lui... Je ne m'imagine pas une journée sans lui à la guilde, pauvre Gray qui doit se sentir plus qu'impuissant.

— Ne t'en fais pas je pense qu'il prend peu à peu conscience de la tâche qui l'attends avoir de pouvoir, retrouver Natsu !

Gray s'était assis dans un fauteuil présent dans la pièce, la tête entre ses deux mains il t'entait tant bien que mal, de reprendre ses esprits mais l'image du corps de son ami ainsi couverts de blessure le hantait, le rose avait due endurer les pires souffrances pendant sa détention.

Le brun s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt au près de celui qui l'aimait !

Comment pourrait-il se racheté ? Le pouvait-il seulement ? Après tant de souffrance endurer voilà ce que l'on lui donnait, l'être aimé, mais dépourvus de toute volonté et d'envie de vivre. Gray n'en pouvait plus et pourtant, il avait bien conscience que le chemin qui le mènerait au bonheur passait par Natsu.

Des larmes perlèrent au coins de ses yeux, il tourna alors le visage vers sa veste et se remémora que Gildarts lui avait confié un objet qui serait sans doute une des clés du rétablissement de Natsu !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son blouson, le brun le souleva ensuite pour se saisir délicatement de l'écharpe de son amoureux.

Il l'observa longuement tout en la portant au creux de ses mains. Gray ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant par la même occasion bercer par de doux souvenir.

Après près d'une heure de soins intense la petite Wendy sortit de la chambre véritablement à bout de souffle.

Ses pommettes étaient rougies et son visage couvert de gouttes de sueur. La pauvre mage peinait à tenir debout, alors que tout autour d'elle semblait tourner elle fini par s'effondrer rattraper de justesse par Gray !

— Petite imbécile ! Tu en a encore trop fait, regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant, s'énerva Carla.

— Wendy !? Tu n'aurais due te ménagée un peu ! Repris Gray inquiet.

— Je sait, à quel point il compte pour toi...

La jeune femme peinait à articuler, vue son état il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de magie en réserve, le brun l'aida à se relever avant de l'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Il lui apporta par la suite un verre d'eau, que Wendy s'empressa de boire.

— Merci dit la fille aux cheveux bleues.

— C'est normal ! Tu as tant fais pour Natsu, mais maintenant repose toi d'accord ?

— Oui... de toute manière je suis exténuer, poursuivis la mage.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement, et une fois que Wendy eu repris ses esprits, celle-ci se prépara à quittée l'appartement de ses amis, en indiquant à Gray de veiller à la température de Natsu, celui-ci commençant à avoir des poussées de fièvres.

La petite mage lui prodigua quelques conseils et finis par fermer la porte, laissant ainsi le rose sous la bienveillance du brun !

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée alors que le regard de Lucy se perdait sur la vue qu'offrait une des fenêtres de l'appartement, Erza la sortit de ses pensées !

— Que dirai-tu d'aller dîner dans le restaurant Lucy ? Lui proposa gentiment sa camarade.

— Oui...

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

– Erza je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de sa c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de m'en faire pour eux...

– Je comprend tout à fais ton ressentis mais ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé entre quatre murs que nous les aiderons, profitons de notre séjour ici pour nous refaire une santé morale !

– Tu as sans doute raison concéda finalement la blonde.

Elle partis donc se préparer, avant de partir profiter d'un bon repas en compagnie d'Erza, la petite Wendy ayant rejoint le pays des songes, épuisée par les soins précédemment prodiguer à Natsu !

Gray s'était finalement endormis sur le canapé, l'écharpe du rose blottit contre lui.

— _Gray amène toi !_

— ...

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sale glaçon, s'étonna son ami._

— _J'arrive ! Grogna le brun._

_Le rose lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se dirigeât ensuite vers sa maison en compagnie d'Happy, le brun lui répondit joyeusement avant de le rejoindre. Alors que le mage de feu s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, un individu surgit par la droite à toute allure le percutant au niveau du cœur avec une redoutable attaque magique !_

_Alors que le corps du dragon slayer se vidait de toute vie, l'assaillant tourna son visage vers Gray, celui-ci s'assombrit brusquement, impossible ! Pensa le brun._

— _Je te l'avais dit Gray Fullbuster, si je ne peut pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura ! Lui lança un mage le visage ensanglanté._

— _Yu... Yuan ?!_

_A peine le brun eu t-il le temps de faire un mouvement que le blond se précipita sur lui !_

Gray se réveilla en sursaut ! Son cœur menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui tentant de trouver un repère.

Ou était-il, Yuan ici?! Le mage se leva et peinait à tenir debout, puis s'adossa à un mur en se laissant doucement glisser.

— C'était quoi sa !? S'exclama Gray encore sous le choc de ces images.

Une chambre ?! Oui c'est vrai ils étaient à l'hôtel, et Natsu ? Le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal pour s'assurer, de la présence de celui-ci au sein de leurs appartement !

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce ou se trouvait son ami, s'en prendre réellement conscience de son geste, le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit et serra Natsu de toute ses forces dans ses bras !

Le contact réveilla brusquement le rose dont le regard s'était emplis d'une rage et d'une colère sans pareil. Dans la seconde qui suivit le dragon slayer propulsa violemment son camarade contre un mur.

A peine Gray eu t-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits et prendre conscience de son geste tout bonnement sortit d'une pensée folle ! Que le rose se jeta de nouveau sur lui en l'assénant de plusieurs coups violents notamment au visage !

Encore !? Voilà qu'une nouvelle fois alors que le sommeil le libérait de ses tourments, Yuan l'agressait à nouveau, il souhaitais de nouveau le salir, mais cette fois il n'en serait pas ainsi, il devait payer, et le mage comptait bien lui rendre coup pour coup !

— Je vais te faire la peau Yuan, s'écria Natsu enragé et aveuglé par la haine et ses tourments !

— Yuan ?! Je suis Gray!Tenta de justifier le mage.

Les paroles du brun ne semblait même par l'atteindre, toute les horreurs qu'il avait subis avait du refaire surface suite à ce brusque contact avec lui.

Gray tenta de stopper le dragon slayer, comment aurait-il pu imaginer un instant que la réaction de Natsu serait semblable à sa !

Alors que le mage de feu n'en démordait pas, le brun parvint finalement à se saisir des bras de son vis-à-vis.

— Bon sang Natsu mais tu vas te calmer !

Les pupilles du dragon slayer étaient méconnaissable aux yeux de Gray, toute cette haine, cette rancœur, cette colère. Nul doute que son bien aimé avait du vivre un enfer et voilà qu'en cet instant c'était le mage de glace qui en payait les frais !

Le rose faisait preuve d'une force surhumaine et le brun éprouvait bien des difficultés à le retenir, avant de lâcher prise une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, en y repensant comment pouvait-il regarder Natsu en face et lui dire je t'aime, si lui même n'avait pue le protéger ?! Et si finalement cette haine était en quelques sorte son châtiment ?

Gray avait beau avoir souffert, Natsu n'en restait pas moins celui qui était le plus atteint ! Et dans un pure moment de folie le brun lui dit !

— J'accepte ta rancœur ! Fais moi payer le pris de ma faiblesse Natsu !

Le rose repris de plus belle, frappant toujours plus fort le pauvre Gray, qui au fil des secondes faisait vraiment peine à voir. Sous la violence des assauts répété du dragon slayer les blessures du mage de glace se réveillèrent intensifiant sa souffrance!

Il esquissa un petit sourire narquois, oui il la ressentait enfin à travers les poings du rose Gray parvenait à entrevoir et ressentir une partie de son déchirement !

Le vacarme finit par réveiller les filles, qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre des garçons tout à coup pris de panique !

Celle-ci furent toute horrifiées par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, Gray couché à même le sol et agresser par Natsu visiblement hors de lui !

— Arrêter sa tout de suite ! s'énerva Titania !

Natsu s'arrêta brusquement devant l'origine de cette voix et se tourna vers les filles, le jeune homme était essoufflé, et la rage qui l'envahissait paraissait se dissiper devant le visage de ces trois amies empli de terreur et d'effroi devant la soudaine violence du dragon slayer !

— Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de t'en prendre ainsi à Gray ? Interrogea Lucy le visage en larme !

Le mage semblait doucement revenir à la réalité, l'incompréhension finit par ce lire sur son visage, et là vérité lui éclata en plein visage lorsqu'il remarqua son camarade couché, le visage couverts de plaie, et de sang !

Gray l'observa une dernière fois se sentant sombrer, il profita de la confusion général pour caresser le visage de Natsu qui était peu à peu inonder par les larmes. Des larmes de regrets, songea le brun ? Pourtant en cet instant le mage de glace se sentait de nouveau capable de le regarder.

— Je voulait tout simplement payer ma dette pour t'avoir abandonner alors que tu avais besoin de moi... je suis heureux... d'avoir pue avoir un aperçue de ta douleur, dit le brun.

Et dans un ultime effort il lui offrit un sourire plein de promesse, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres !

— Gray !

A Magnolia.

Les mages étaient finalement de retour dans la ville après ce voyage des plus éprouvants !

Une fois arrivé à la guilde tous les mages se levèrent, les regards de tous scrutèrent le groupe à la recherche d'une certaine personne.

— Natsu n'est pas avec nous ! Indiqua Gildarts.

Un long silence s'installa et certains visages se crispèrent, impossible ? Natsu ne pouvait pas être...

— Ne vous en faite pas Natsu est sain et sauf et Happy aussi, il sont simplement avec Erza, Lucy, Gray et Wendy, il à été juger préférable de laisser son équipe regagner sa confiance en priorité, avant de rentrer à Magnolia, son état étant très préoccupant, repris Gadjeel.

Tous les mages sentirent un poids s'envoler, leurs camarades étaient finalement sauf ! Mais une profonde inquiétude les envahis. Regagner sa confiance ?! Ces propos inquiétèrent soudainement les mages, qu'avait-il t-il bien pu arriver à Natsu ?

— Gildarts ! J'aimerais que tu me raconte ce qui c'est passé, déclara la maître !

Le mage de rang S accompagna le maître dans son bureau en lui racontant chaque détail et l'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvée Natsu...

A la guilde Hydra quelques heures plus tôt...

La zone ressemblait à un véritable chantier, le bâtiment était en ruine et de nombreux mages jonchaient le sol plus ou moins conscient, une véritable vague destructrice avait raser l'emplacement de la guilde !

Alors que l'armée du conseil magique arrivait sur place suite à l'appel des guildes officielles, elle constata l'étendu des dégâts causer par les mages.

Heureusement que le bâtiment ne se trouvait pas au cœur d'une ville songeât Dranbalt ... cela dit Kunoï avait subit de sérieux dommages ! De quoi valoir une convocation des maîtres de guildes pour expliquer ce débordement devenue véritablement insupportable pour les membres du conseil magique.

— Procéder à l'arrestation de tout les mages présent sur place, ordonna Lahar !

Les chevaliers runiques se mirent à rassembler tous les sbires de la guilde noire tandis que Dranbalt et Lahar c'étaient dirigé vers une personne qui leur paraissait familière.

— Alors c'est donc toi Minerva ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu rejoindrais une telle guilde, dit Lahar.

— Le conseil, les guildes officielles, vous me faîtes tous pitiez, tôt ou tard j'obtiendrais ma vengeance , déclara la mage.

Alors que tous les criminelles avaient été regrouper, un détail ne manqua pas, à Dranbalt !

— Attendez !

— Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Lahar surpris par la soudaine inquiétude de son ami.

— D'après la description des mages, il y en avait un blond de taille moyenne et je ne le voit pas ici !?

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à mon avis de nombreux corps son présent sous les décombres !

Dranbalt analysa une dernière fois le lieu et fini par remarquer des gouttes de sang partir en direction de la forêt...

— C'est pas vrai ! S'écriât-il, il s'est enfui !

— Envoyer une unité à sa recherche il ne doit pas être bien loin, ajouta Lahar.

— Qu'importe vos efforts, même dans son état il les retrouveras, le désir de tuer va le guider, suivis le mage noir.

— Emmenez les ! Dit Lahar, pris d'une soudaine panique, envoyer aussi un message aux guildes officielles, qu'elle se tiennent prête en cas d'attaque.

— Il faut absolument le retrouver Lahar !

— Je le sait bien, conclut-il.

A la gare de Kunoï dans le présent.

Un mage peinait difficilement à marcher, il se tenait la côté droite visiblement touché pendant la dernière bataille. Plus personne n'étaient présent à cette heure ci !

Le jeune homme s'assied sur un des banc présent sur le quai, et malgré son corps qui le faisait souffrir de toute part un sourire persistait à rester afficher sur son visage. L'expression qu'il dégageait était difficilement descriptible !

Il se lécha les lèvres tout en se remémorant de doux souvenir et se mit à rire à gorge déployé sans la moindre retenue !

Le blond glissa une de ses mains autour de son cou, et pesta.

— Si il y à bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on me prive des choses auxquels je tient !

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage !

— Tu détruis ma guilde, ensuite tu me prive de Natsu...

Un réel désir de vengeance se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme, en cet instant il ne rêvait que d'une chose détruire la vie de cette personne !

— Je vais te retrouver Gray Fullbuster ! déclara Yuan !

**NDA : Je suis prêt à subir votre courroux ^^, bref le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 1 semaine. A bientôt !**


End file.
